


The Game of Love [Oikawa Tooru]

by an_ambivalent



Category: Haikyuu!!, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, cliche shoujo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was perfect; possessing undeniably beauty and an impeccable intelligence. She was known as the “Ice Queen” for she had cold eyes merciless as nerves if they were composed of steel. He was perfect; possessing unmatchable sport skills and a charismatic personality. He was known as “The Grand King” for he not only ruled the court he played on but also, every girl’s heart. So, when The Grand King and the Ice Queen are the next nominees for the game of love, unthinkable thoughts occur. And soon, while in the amidst of playing the game, they began to fall for each other; realizing that just like the word perfect, their perception of one another was a mere fake, deceiving delusion. [Oikawa Tooru x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

 

 

 

  
**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.  
 

* * *

**prologue;**   _when The Grand King met the Ice Queen._

* * *

  
The hallways of Aobajosai Highschool bustled lively with carefree chatter, shrieks of excitement, screams of glee and loudness of countless slippers that  continuously  made contact with sleek, shiny, polished floor of the hallways. All of these countless foot-steps ran in one direction, all following the the pair in front of them and being followed by another from behind them. All those who ran, their words were  occasionally  left unheard in mid-air due to the never-ceasing noise. Teachers within classes shouted at the running, impatient students (most of them being girls) for causing such  unnecessary  chaos, only for their words to fell on deaf ears.    
  
"Kya, I want to know who were chosen for this month," A girl, whose long straight black hair were tied in a ponytail exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! I hope it's me and Oikawa-senpai," Her friend remarked with a giggle,  a small hue of pink dusting her cheeks.   
  
"Ugh, Becky, shut up. You're fugly, I doubt it'll be you," The girl scoffed, as she and her friend, Becky, jogged towards the billboard in the hall. As they were jogging, Becky  accidentally bumped her shoulder with  a black-haired male they jogged past, causing him to yelp in surprise as he dropped the books within his hand. Now, the said black-haired male would have been completely fine with it, if it wasn't for the fact that Becky did not even acknowledge her actions and apologized. Because Becky was rude, she continued to jog right past the said male causing him to clutch his fist in anger, an anime vein popping on his forehead in annoyance.   
  
"Damn, Shittykawa. He's the reason why this event has been turned into such  monstrosity, and he's not even here to suffer the wrath of this crowd. Instead we suffer for him!" The male hissed in distaste, his clenched fist shaking in anger.  
  
More so, when he heard the ~~annoying~~  voice of the person he had cursed.   
  
"Yoohoo, Iwa-chan, it's not nice to talk bad about your best friend behind his back. If you continue to gossip like a teenager girl, you'll never get a girl-!" A voice began wittily, but stopped doing so, when a very heavy book missed his face by mere inches, leaving the speaker - who was hidden behind a wall, to get an expression of fear plastered on his face.   
  
With creasing eyebrows, and his lips flipping upside down, small tears of fake melancholy formed on the corner of his eyes. "Iwa-chan, you're so mean~"The boy behind a wall cried, sniffling.   
  
Iwa-chan, better known as Iwaizumi, gritted his teeth in anger, glaring furiously at the sad brunette behind the wall. "Shut up, Oikawa! You come here when the crowd is gone and-" Iwaizumi began, stomping towards the brunette, Oikawa, who tried to run away from his angry friend, but was unable to, because Iwaizumi grabbed him by his collar.   
  
"-you have the nerve to-" The black-haired male exclaimed, but he was interrupted.   
  
"Excuse me," A very quite yet firm voice inquired, tucking a lock of their hair behind their ear.  
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa halted amidst of their actions at the sound of the feminine voice, and glanced towards the speaker. And just like everyone who ever laid eyes upon the said person; they were  immersed by her beauty. The girl before them was of average height, but seen to be quite short in comparison to the two tall volleyball players. Her [s/n] skin glowed healthily as the rays of sun that peeked into the hallway shone up it, accenting the already existing healthy glow of her skin. This glow brought an unexplainable softness to her features making them appear somewhat angelic. Her lips that were glossed with plain lip gloss were in a tight line. However, these  memorable features were not what immersed Oikawa to stare at her with immense curiosity, no. All the right curves on her body, or the luxuriant smoothness of her hair was not what caught his attention.   
  
It was something else; something that Oikawa could not put his finger on. He did not know whether it was her cold aura that radiated nothing but apathy, that caused his breath to hitch in his throat for a moment. Or whether, it was the cold indifference in her  joyless [e/c] eyes that glinted like steel behind her thin framed glasses. Maybe, he wondered, it was the mere glimpse of desperation to be saved - a glimpse that he had seen countless of times within his own eyes, that immersed him with the beauty of the girl before him.  
  
Whatever it was, Oikawa did not know why he suddenly felt curiosity attracting him to the mysterious girl before him. All he knew was, that whatever he felt for her, he didn't like it one bit.   
  
The brunet setter was snapped out of his thoughts, when the female before them spoke once again, but slightly louder and colder this time.   
  
"Excuse me," She began, narrowing her eyes at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who noted, that the mere glimpse of desperation he saw moments ago, was replaced by an expressionlessness in her eyes. "You're blocking my path," She said.   
  
"Uh, sorry," Iwaizumi said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, as he moved aside, unblocking her path. And without uttering another word, or merely sparing them a glance, the cold girl with the glasses walked past them.   
  
Oikawa tilted his head to stare at the girl that walked past them, when he saw a few students that were in the hallway, glancing at her. And what words they muttered referring to her, were caught by his ears like an ignorant fly is by a spider's web.   
  
"That's the Ice Queen, right?" They had muttered, causing his eyes to widen slightly.   
  
"Ice Queen..." Oikawa murmured, testing how the words rolled off his tongue. And as soon as he spoke, the anger from moments ago had returned within Iwazumi's veins, as he punched Oikawa on top of his head, causing the brunet to cry in pain. 


	2. chapter one

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.  
 

* * *

**chapter one;** _when the game of love commenced_

* * *

  
It was supposedly early in the morning in the Miyagi prefecture, the star which indicated daytime, the sun, barely visible in the darkness of the morning twilight. However, despite the early timing of the day, many parts of Miyagi prefecture bustled with life of people going about their daily lives: some parents helping their children prepare for school, others heading out to work, shop owners preparing to open their shops, stray cats casually yawning and sleeping not having a care in the world. Amongst these busy inhabitants was the main protagonist of our story, the infamous brunet, The Grand King, Oikawa Tooru, who was out early in the morning for his daily run. Approximately, Oikawa had been running for forty minutes before the male had decided to stop for a small break like he normally did when he felt like it. This time, it was was near a field of purple hydrangeas. The field of the flowers stretched itself for miles and miles into the faded twilight sky of the morning which was painted with dull faded shades of purple and vibrant hues of oranges and yellows. It seemed to be endless; stretching itself into the sky, the rear of the field not visible to the brunet's eyes.   
  
A chilling, morning breeze began to pick up brushing against Oikawa's pale skin and his brown locks as an expression of genuine peace settled on his face. He smiled, his eyes widening and glistening with imprisoned, unspoken emotions that one would never see, running wild in the irises of his eyes. The neutral expression on his face morphed into a desperate one for a moment, before the said unspoken emotions began to slowly imprison themselves within his eyes once more as he opened the lid to the water bottle he had bought. The tip of water bottle touched his lips the coldness of the water refreshing the setter. While he drank, he glanced to his right and what he saw made him choke on the water he was drinking. Oikawa jerked the water bottle away from his mouth causing some of the water in bottle to whirl in mid-air as he began to cough violently. The loudness of his cough caused the person who had caused him to cough in the first place to glance at him with an unimpressed, emotionless expression.   
  
Moments later, his coughing ceased and chocolate brown eyes met cold [e/c] eyes which were masked behind thin frame glasses.  
  
Just like the rumors told; cold eyes that seemed to have a fleck of steel  bore into him sending shivers down his spine. With a cold, apathetic voice that matched her eyes, she spoke.  
  
 "Be quiet," She began, narrowing her eyes at Oikawa. "Nana-chan is asleep," She spoke, lifting a small, sleeping fury dog over her shoulders. Although her face was rendered off most emotions,  Oikawa saw one speck of an unexplained exhilarating emotion within her eyes. This speck seemed to be yearn that screamed to experience a last adventure that made one breathless, a last adventure to overcome a challenge, before they were going to vanish.   
  
But, that couldn't be right, right?   
  
Instantly, Oikawa shrugged off the said thought, perceiving it as bizarre a thought that his mind bestowed him with in order to play tricks upon him out of tiredness from his running. However, he could not help but examine the  _Ice Queen_ before him, who strangely, unlike yesterday did not seem to be  _completely_ radiating an apathetic aura. Much to his surprise. there was a tiny, almost invisible smile on her face as she stared at the dog in her arms with a tender gaze.   
  
 Subconsciously, Oikawa felt himself smirk.  
  
"Out for a run?" He asked, causing [Name] to turn her gaze towards him, and instantly, the tenderness from her eyes had disappeared.   
  
"What do you think?" She asked simply.   
  
Oikawa sweat-dropped slightly, before he smiled his infamous cheesy grin at her.  "Answering my question with a question, I like your style. Speaking of which, you know, you're the first girl to ever look at me with such a cold gaze. I guess the rumors about you are true,  _Ice Queen,_ " He spoke. staring at her with a taunting gaze. Simultaneously,  he noted to himself that the moment he had uttered the words  _'Ice Queen,'_ [Name] eyes had widened in slight surprise, before they had narrowed at Oikawa in a piercing gaze.   
  
And surprisingly, [Name] smirked at him.   
  
"My bad, please forgive me, for I have sinned by not worshiping the floor you walk on or not being a dim-witted fangirl whom's life only revolves around fake concepts of love. Truly, it is very idiotic of me. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, oh the Grand King of stupidity," She replied, forcing a smile towards him. Her response caused Oikawa's eye to twitch in annoyance.   
  
"You're forgiven," He began in a tone of sarcasm that match [Name]'s. "On one condition," He said, a glint of excitement sparkling in his eyes.   
  
Out of curiosity, [Name] inquired. "And what would that be?"   
  
"Accept to participate in the Game of Love this year," He said smirking, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.   
  
"And why do you want me to do that? I'm sure there is something more to it than just you forgiving me," She stated, narrowing her steel-like eyes at him.   
  
"You're fast to catch on. You're right, there's more to it. I don't know myself, but I really want to prove you wrong about your perceived fake concept of love. And besides,  the sight of seeing the Ice Queen worshiping the floor I walk on, would be quite the sight. Don't you agree?" He  said smirking at [Name], who had her own small smirk plastered on her face.   
  
"You're so confident it's adorable. Fine, whatever. I'll participate in this trivial game. After all, I have nothing to lose," She replied, pushing her glasses up with her index finger. For a second, Oikawa's eyes widened slightly, because he swore, he saw a glint within her eyes; a glint of hidden sorrow. However, as he stared at her he saw no signs of such emotion, and shrugged it off as his imagination playing a trick on him once again. He didn't realize that while he was indulged within these thoughts, he had been staring at her too long.   
  
"What's the matter, Oikawa-san? Are you already falling for me?" [Name] inquired, snapping the brunette out his thoughts, who smiled.   
  
"Oh no, [Surname]-chan. Now, what would be the fun in that? I was merely planting the image of your emotionless face before it turns into a one of a fangirl." He answered, turning away from her. [Name]'s eyebrow twitched slightly, before the girl sighed, and turned away from him as well.  
  
Together, with their back facing one another, the duo began to walk in the opposite direction of one another, speaking simultaneously.   
  
They spoke two words that were the same.   
  
"Game on."


	3. chapter two

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.  
 

* * *

 **chapter two** ; _when the news spread like wildfire_

* * *

  
To say that the hallways, classes, or even the most silent, hidden corners of Aobajousai High School was loud was a very, very, _very_ bad understatement. It was like a flood of trash bins  raining, and the sounds of each bin hitting against the pavement of the ground time after time, with other countless of bins doing this at the same time --  utterly loud, enough to drive one crazy.

 

There were loud whispers, shrieks, screams, and shouts of all kind of emotions mixed together creating a crazy crowd noise. There was excitement because for the first time, _The Grand King_ and _The Ice Queen_ were participating in The Game of Love, and not to mention, against each other. This drove many of the students crazy who began to place bets on who would make the other fall for them first. Then, there were shrieks of disappointment on both the girls and the boys side for they wanted to be the one participating in the game against the current participants. Then, there were the loud whispers who spread this news in bewilderment across the school, adding the fuel to the crossfire.

 

So basically, in one way or another, Oikawa and [Surname] participating in The Game of Love was all whatever people were presently conversing about.

 

One of the respective participants, Oikawa Tooru, who was presenting in his class due to lunch time, hummed in delight as he heard all the whispers, enjoying being the centre of the attention. Frankly, and truthfully speaking, he wasn’t surprised about the rumours one bit, because after all, he was the one who started them. I mean after all, in grade school he wasn’t known as the Gossiping Queen for nothing. However, he was surprised at how quickly they spread around the school, and how much attention it had brought upon both him, and [Name].

 

His plan had worked better than he had anticipated, and he couldn’t be more pleased with himself.

 

Actually, he could be, and he was, when much to his surprise, he was approached by two shy females. And from what he could tell, they were both first years.

 

“Um, excuse me, Oikawa-san?” One called, causing the brunet to glance at them from the corner of his eye. She wasn’t anything special, he noted to himself, as he examined her.

 

She had shoulder-length straight black hair, average height, light brown skin, and a withdrawn, reserved, body posture. Just like her height, she was an average Japanese high-school girl with nothing extraordinary about her. The one beside her was somewhat similar to her, but had slightly paler skin, shorter hair that was streaked with light brown highlights, and a bit more confident posture.

 

And just like he always did, he flashed them a brilliant, innocent smile that broke and captured the hearts of many.

 

“Yes?” He asked, turning his head fully towards them.

 

Both of the females blushed simultaneously, while the raven-haired male sitting behind Oikawa, felt an anime vein appear on his head. That smile really, really pissed him off.

 

“Is it true that you are participating in the game with Miss. Ic- a-ah, I mean, [Surname]-san?” The one with the shorter hair inquired, fidgeting nervously.

 

Oikawa’s smile widened, however, his eyes narrowed at them, speaking a different story.

 

“I am,” He replied, closing his eyes, making his smile appear somewhat sweeter.

 

The shyer out of the two gasped loudly  in shock, feeling tears prickle her eyes as if she had just caught her boyfriend having an affair with her best friend.

 

“S-So the rumours are true?” She stuttered, asking again to confirm, and slightly hoping that she heard the earlier part wrong.

 

The brunet setter felt his stomach churn in discomfort as his eyebrows creased in annoyance. “They are,” He said, his voice finally evident of his annoyance. They were about to open their mouth to ask, before he cut them off.

 

“I didn’t know we were playing 21 questions. If I did, I would’ve prepared myself. So for now, could you leave?” He asked, smiling at them.

 

Their jaw was left open in shock, not expecting such rudeness from the brunet, and they stood frozen in their spot. Oikawa noticed this, before his eyes widened, and he laughed carelessly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“W-What I meant to say was that if [Name] saw me here with you instead of with her, then I’d be in trouble. She’s the jealous type,” He said quickly, correcting himself. His words sent a wave of relief through the girls who sighed, and then looked at him with a stronger gaze.

 

“You shouldn’t let her boss you around like that, Oikawa-senpai, stand up for yourself. After all, you don’t belong to her,” One of the girls said, with confidence surprising Oikawa, who sweat-dropped.

 

“Y-Yeah! You belong to us all! But for now, we’ll leave you alone, I guess. Thanks for talking to us!” The other said grinning, before she looped her arm with her friend’s.

 

“We’ll be going now, see you later senpai!” They called, smiling and waving at him as they walked out of class.

 

Oikawa waved awkwardly, not believing that they actually believed his lie. What that meant for [Name] he didn’t know, but he could careless. At least he got them off his back, and would be enjoy the remaining of his lunch in peace.

 

The brunet sighed in relief. However,  his relief did not last long and was quickly replaced by a wave of pain, as he was harshly hit at the back of his head, causing him to yelp in pain.

 

“Ow,” He murmured, his hand shooting up to the spot where he was hit. He turned his head towards the offender, to see a very ticked off Iwaizumi glaring at him.

 

“What the hell, Iwa-chan?!” The boy cried, fake tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

 

This only infuriated Iwaizumi more, who now had an anime vein pop up on his forehead. He lifted his hand again making Oikawa cry out in fear. This caused Iwaizumi to exhale some of his anger, and let his hand drop to the side rather than the back of Oikawa’s head.

 

Oikawa sighed in relief when he realized he wasn’t going to be hit again.

 

“You’re really are an idiot! You know that, right?!” Iwaizumi started, huffing in anger.

 

In response, Oikawa simply smiled.

 

“Aw, Iwa-chan, don’t worry about it! This is all just for fun!” Oikawa started, as he leaned his hand against his desk, and then, supporting some of his weight on it, he stood up, standing head-to-head with Iwaizumi.

 

“Besides, my pride is on the line here! I have to stick to what I said and prove her wrong,” Oikawa said, his eyes changing from happy-go-lucky, to one of a very serious stare, an expression he only wore in a volleyball match when he faced a serious opponent.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened for a moment, before he scoffed at his best friend, as both of them began to walk towards the exit of their classroom.

 

“Whatever, Assikawa. But you shouldn’t use [Name] the way you did, as an excuse to get of the mess you created for yourself. Do you know what that could mean for her?” Iwaizumi said, as he and Oikawa winced slightly at the sunrays that harshly greeted their eyes upon entering the hallway.

 

Oikawa slowly registered Iwaizumi’s words in his mind, before he turned towards him, with a smile.

 

The smile that ticked Iwaizumi off.

 

“Why do you care about what that could mean for her, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, narrowing his eyes at the ace.

 

His question made Iwaizumi freeze in surprise as a small, barely visible blush appeared on his cheeks; something that Oikawa didn’t miss.

 

“W-Well I, uh,” Iwaizumi began, nervously, making Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise for in their long time friendship, he had never seen the male stuttered except that one time when he talked about confessing to his crush in Junior High. However, fortunately for Iwaizumi, he did not need to answer the question, because their attention  turned towards the sudden whispers that commenced out of nowhere, in the hallway.

 

Both he, and Oikawa turned to cause of it, to see the familiar sight of radiating [h/c] hair.

 

It was [Name], who walked through the corridor with her usual stoic face, not sparing anyone a glance.

 

 _How [Name] like_ , Oikawa thought with a bored look on his face, narrowing his eyes at her, and completely forgetting about the question he had asked Iwaizumi only a few moments ago.

 

He did not know what he expected -- some type of acknowledgement or a witty remark when [Name] walked past him. However, he received nothing, not even a single glance from her, which caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

 

This made others in the hallway to gasp in surprise too, for they expected [Name] to do _something._

 

For some unknown reason, despite her not doing anything, bothered Oikawa, more so, when he heard people beginning to talk about it. And so, without thinking, he took matters in his own hand. Literally, because just as she finished walking past him, Oikawa’s hand shot for her, and grabbed her wrist.

 

Anyone who was gossiping before in the hallway, instantly stopped, and shifted their gaze to [Name] and Oikawa to see how this was going to go down.

 

Feeling a tug out of nowhere, caused [Name] to furrow her eyebrows in annoyance as she turned to see Oikawa smiling at her.

 

That fake smile that ticked her off.

 

“What?!” She asked, her annoyance evident in her voice.

 

“Aren’t you even going say a hello to me, [Name]-chan?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head.

 

Now, all eyes were on [Name] digging holes in her back, awaiting her response. The [h/c] female’s eyes widened slightly when she felt this, and she shifted her foot in discomfort. After all, she hated being the center of attention. This didn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa who smirked, and didn’t buy the emotionless expression she gave him to mask her actual emotions.

 

[Name] realized this, and felt a growl threatening to escape her lips. But she held it in, and instead, she smirked.

 

“Why would I when I have you begging for my attention like a dog?”  She said wittily, her response causing Oikawa’s eyes to widen in surprise.

 

He wasn’t the only one, for she heard many gasps in the hallway at her rudeness, which only made her smirk widened.

 

Not wanting to admit it, but Oikawa felt _really_ angry now, which resulted in one of his fake smiles once again.

 

“Ouch, that’s harsh,” He began, spinning [Name] around and tugging her towards him with force. She yelped in surprise as her back hit against his chest. Then, the male wrapped his arm around her waist, which he noted, felt a bit muscled.

 

“But that’s exactly what I love about you,” He whispered just loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear, before he leaned down, and his lips softly, and delicately brushed against the skin of her cheek.

 

This contact only lasted momentarily, but when it did, [Name]’s and Oikawa’s eyes widened, for they could both _swear_ they felt a spark. But as soon as they thought they felt it, it vanished, making them mistake it for their imagination. And they didn’t get too much time to dwell on it, because apparently, this action was too much for anyone. This was because people began to gasp in shock, and some even took out their phones to snap pictures.

 

Oikawa, who was use to this happening due to his captivating looks simply grinned, and posed. While [Name] on the other hand, gasped in surprise, and snapped her head towards Oikawa to glare at him.

 

The male simply gave her a hidden smirk that said, ‘ _I won this round, Ice Queen.’_

 

Fortunately, both were too engrossed in competitively glaring at each other to notice the gleaming crimson eyes  that screamed danger towards them, from the dark corner of the hallway.


	4. chapter three

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

**chapter three;** _when the Grand King begins to reach out to her_

* * *

 

 

Presently, it was nearing the end of the school day with the school being halfway through the last lesson. And this last lesson was a class that both  The Grand King, and The Ice Queen shared: English. Now, before the beginning of this silly game, more so, a challenge towards each other, the two could careless of what the other did, and barely paid them any attention. However now, things were different, _way_ different, _especially_ after the little stunt that Oikawa had pulled earlier today. To say that his actions made [Name] embarrassed or agitated was an understatement. The [h/c] was absolutely fuming in anger for a few reasons: one, there was unnecessary attention on her, a lot more than she was accustomed to. Two, the nerve that Oikawa had to be intimate with her and kiss her on the cheek.

 

I mean, it wasn’t meant to be a big deal since peck only lasted for a second. However, for someone  such as [Name] who wasn’t used to much physical affection, it was. And the worst part of it was the momentary spark that sent shivers of delight through her body. And no matter how much [Name] tried to deny it, deep down she knew that may have enjoyed the small feeling of the setter’s soft lips brushing against her skin. If just a small peck had such an effect on her, imagine how high she would feel if they actually kis-

 

Instantly, the [h/c] female shook herself out of her thoughts, and cursed under her breath. When she did so, a few people glanced back to look at her, only to turn back around when she gave them a cold, icy, harsh glare.

 

Oikawa, who sat a few seats in front of her in the row beside her, observed her from the corner of his eyes, before he smirked to himself.

 

He was forced to focus on the front rather than the beauty behind him, as their teacher spoke.

 

A slim female with an average height, pale skin, red hair and orange eyes, their foreign teacher from America, spoke kindly yet firmly.

 

“For your next project, you will be working in pairs. You are required to choose a topic, research about it and create a powerpoint on one of its aspects, which you will present orally. You are also required to write a creative writing piece or a short story based on the same aspect of the topic. So for your own sakes, choose a generic topic like development in feminism, or the effects of space pollution or something. Oh, and lastly, you don’t get to pick your partners on your own will. You have to come up and grab a name from the hat and that’s the person you’ll be working with,” The teacher explained, and right away, there were groans of protest throughout the room, simply due to the fact that they might be paired up with someone they didn’t like.

 

[Name] sighed in annoyance under her breath. This was because she was an independent person that prefered and worked best when she was alone. The thought of relying on someone else for half of the project would result in thought clashes, and more chances of failing, if they weren’t of her caliber. She thought the same about loving someone, and that is exactly why she preferred to do things on her own.

 

But it seemed as if fate had other plans, much to her distaste, plans that she was bound to hate.

 

“Now, I will call your name and you will come up here and grab a name out of the hat. Afterwards, exchange seats with the person beside them so you can together for the next few lessons and work on the project together. First up is Becky,” The teacher called, and a brown-haired female scowled as she got up and walked to the front, drawing a name. Then, she called out the name of her partner and went to take a seat beside them. This process continued for a few minutes before another name was called.

 

“Oikawa Tooru,” The teacher called, and the brunet’s eyes widened in realization, before he simply stood up, smiled, and walked towards the teacher.

 

Meanwhile, [Name] took a sharp breath in, and carefully observed the confident, self-absorbed male who was shuffling with the papers in the hat. Much to her displeasure, the longer she watched him, the more she felt her stomach churn in discomfort, before soon, Oikawa had pulled out a white paper.

 

His eyes scanned the name on the paper, as his gaze shifted towards her, and their eyes met.

 

Instantly, there was smirk on his face which in [Name]’s point of view, was etched with taunting. The [h/c] female’s fingers twitched in anticipation when the realization that Oikawa’s smirk was directed towards her, finally sunk in.

 

And right away, she knew why her stomach was churning in discomfort.

 

He was paired up with her.

 

“[Name],” He said, the syllables of her name rolling of his tongue smoothly, before he smiled at her, and began to walk towards her desk.

 

With every step he took closer to her, [Name] felt the fideting of her fingers increase before she finally realized what was happening to her. The girl glanced towards her hand before her eyes went wide, and she heavily breathed out. Creasing her eyebrows in confusion as to why she was feeling nervous, managed to cease her nervousness (iroh-nic right?) and then with a sigh, she finally returned to her senses.

 

Too indulged in her thoughts, she was oblivious to the chocolate-brown eyes that blinked in front of her, a smile etched with mockery present on the owner’s face.

 

“[Surname]-san, I know I’m beautiful and everything, but we can’t spend the entire project like this. Then, no work will be done,” Oikawa spoke, leaning against the back of his hand, and sighing dramatically. His voice caused [Name] to snap out of her thoughts, and she raised an eyebrow, finally becoming aware of the fact that Oikawa was in front of her.

 

A few seconds passed, before his words registered in her mind, before she sighed -- an action that surprised Oikawa.

 

“I’m sorry I just couldn’t help but gaze at that really red and big pimple on your nose,” She said, smiling at him. Her response caused his eyebrows to shoot in his hair in panic and instantly, the male wipped out his phone and opened it to the front camera, examining his face frantically.

 

“W-Wha, where’s the pimple?! I’m not meant to have any! I use proactive face cleansing twice a day and and-” He ranted, standing up from his seat, causing the legs of the chair to scratch against the surface of the floor and make a loud, noisy sound.

 

Everyone in the class turned towards the male who had caused a ruckus, raising their eyebrows in question. The teacher folded her arms, and creased her eyebrows in annoyance.  

 

“Tooru, is there a specific reason why you are interrupting the class?” She asked. Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, but stopped momentarily as he glanced around the class to see everyone staring at him.

 

His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. More so, when he heard a snicker behind him.

 

He glanced back at [Name] from the corner of his eye with annoyance on his face as she simply smiled at him. However, he was forced to focus his attention back to the front of the classroom when the teacher cleared her throat, to indicate to male setter that she was awaiting an answer.

 

“S-Sorry,” He stammered, blushing, before he quickly sat down and faced [Name] once again. He heard a few snickers around the classroom, which made him turn redder in embarrassment, before everyone went back to their own discussions. Meanwhile, Oikawa was dwelling in his embarrassment, snapping out of it when [Name] spoke to him.

 

“You were right,” She began, blinking, as her lips tilted upwards in a smirk. “If not beautiful, you’re cute while blushing, it might be distracting. You should really tone down on the usage of your ‘proactive face cleansing’ to make yourself uglier so I can focus more on our project and less on you,” She said, snorting in laughter.

 

Oikawa simply glared at her in response, as [Name] opened her English book.

 

“Let’s brainstorm, shall we?”

 

***

Not too long ago, the bell signalling the end of the seemingly long school day had went off. As a result, everyone had packed up their belongings as fast as possible, and jolted out of their classroom, excited to return to the comfort of their homes. [Name] was among one of these people, had left without saying anything to Oikawa, which led to the present: Oikawa waiting near the school gate for the [h/c] female.

 

Now, because she left earlier, it made sense that she would had already gone home, and Oikawa’s waiting would be fruitless. However, it wasn’t because no one had actually seen her leaving through the school gate, which led the male setter to believe that she was still in school.

 

He sighed as he glanced at his phone’s screen to see the time to read: 3:42 p.m. And so far, he had been waiting for eight minutes. Oikawa decided, that he would until four and if he doesn’t see her, then he would simply leave.

 

But I assume, you’re probably wondering why he was so desperate to meet up with her? Well, it was because of two reasons: one, he hoped to somehow embarrass her right now to receive revenge for the teasing and humiliation she put him through the last lesson. And two, they needed to set up a meet up time for after school so that they could work on the project together.

 

It wasn’t because Oikawa subconsciously seeked for an opportunity to spend more time with her and used their English project as an excuse for a study date -- not at all. Or  the fact that he was genuinely curious about her cold personality when he saw a flicker of genuine emotions and warmth whenever she laughed or teased him in the last lesson; or the fact that he was creepily observing her like a stalker whenever she wrote down their ideas and noted on how she would occasionally tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear; or how she would chew on her bottom lip when she was concentrating too hard. This wasn’t it at all -- he assured himself -- it was all for the project.

 

Before he could contemplate about this further, he heard footsteps coming his way which caused him to snap out of his thoughts. His eyes flickered to the owner of the footsteps, and instantly he recognized the [h/c] head, and the radiant glow on it. Right away, a smirk appeared on his lips and he spun on his heel to face the person with a confident aura.

 

His eyes met cold, icy, [e/c] eyes whom’s glow was hidden behind thin frame glasses.

 

“Oikawa,” [Name] greeted, her eyes widening as she jumped slightly in fright, when the male appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

 

“[Name]-chan,” He said in reply, giving her his infamous, ungenuine smile.

 

[Name] scoffed. “We aren’t on first name basis,” She stated stoically.

“Yet,” Oikawa corrected, winking at her.

 

She opened her mouth to reply, before deciding against it, and hence, she simply sighed.

 

“Whatever, what do you want?” She said, rolling her eyes. Oikawa observed as she fiddled a little with her backup, adjusting it in a more comfortable position on her shoulders, before his snapped back to hers and he spoke.

 

“We need to start working on our project after school so I’ll drop by your house tomorrow around 5:30, okay?” He said, smiling. His response caused [Name]’s eyes to widen, who opened her mouth to reply. However, she did not receive the chance to talk.

 

“That was all what I wanted to say, see you tomorrow!” Oikawa exclaimed cheerfully, before he waved, and jolted away.

 

“But I had work tomorrow…” [Name] murmured to herself, trailing off, as she awkwardly waved to Oikawa’s back.

 

She sighed and was about to take a step to start walking home when she felt it.

 

It was like thousands of silent icicles digging themselves in her back all at once, warning her off the oncoming dangerous blizzard that was going to come. Instantly, a wave of fear shot through her and her head bolted up.

 

Frantically, [Name] began to glance around her surroundings when her eyes drifted towards a dark corner. There, she saw familiar ruby eyes gleaming dangerously at her, and a shadow mouthing a few words, before the gleaming red eyes and the shadow became one with the darkness of the corner.

 

[Name] is frozen in fear as sweat begins to form on her forehead.

 

Releasing a shaky breath in fear, the [h/c] female gulped, before deciding that she should really get going. And she did exactly that: grabbing a tight hold on the strands of her bag, she ran out of the school, away from the haunting ruby eyes, and towards the safety of her home.


	5. chapter four

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

 **chapter four** ; _when the Ice Queen’s real colours began to leak_

* * *

 

 

Presently, it was evening in the Miyagi Prefecture, with the endless skies that was the last in one’s vision, being painted a divine, bright, beautiful baby blue, and white cotton-like clouds that were brilliantly splendid in mid-air. The sun in the sky overcasted everything as it was in a 5 o'clock degree. The concrete roads and the pavement of the foot-paths were bustling with life. This, of course, was not surprising seeing as it was presently the peak hour of the evening, when everybody alike: students, workers, shop owners, ended or were close to ending their day, and making their way back to the comfortable warmth of their homes.

 

And for a few others, like Oikawa Tooru, this wasn’t the time to return to his own home, no. It was time to visit someone else’s home, ~~for a study date~~ , to work on the his and [Name]’s English project together. He glanced down at his phone, which showed the google maps giving directions from his own phone, to [Name]’s.

 

How he knew her house address, I don’t know. ~~He’s probably a stalker, lol jokes.~~

 

Anyway, the GPS voiced a direction in Japanese, and the brunet followed it, turning on a street to his right, before announcing _“In 400 metres, your destination will be on the left.”_

 

The brunet followed the direction, before he had arrived at his destination, causing him to turn his head, glance towards the left. Right then, a western and fairly divine Japanese house, entered his sights. The outside of the house was coated in paints of a rich brown shade, as the windows that faced the front of the house, seemed to be sleek and shiny. The curtains inside the home, in all rooms, were drawn backwards and the windows were opened, which made Oikawa assume that [Name] was at home. This caused the male setter to sigh in relief because yesterday, after all, he had just randomly announced that he would come over, and ran away before she could even respond. That was almost bad as showing at her house without any type of warning, and expecting to be catered after.

 

But luckily, that wasn’t the case for him… Right?

 

Returning to observing the exterior of [Name]’s house, his eyes shifted towards the small front lawn, that he had been oblivious to so far. The lawn’s grass as one would expect, was mowed neatly and perfectly. That wasn’t surprising considering the type of person that [Name] seemed to be; strict, cold, organized, and a clean-freak. However, there was something that contradicted his adjectives used to describe [Name]; it was the small, cute statues that stood in the garden as guardians next to the beautiful flowers, seeming to be protecting them. And the variety of different flowers, and their colours only added further to their surprise.

 

His eyes widened slightly, and for some strange reason, Oikawa felt his heart beginning to thump faster in his chest as the beautiful, colourful flowers caused  thoughts to slowly begin swirling in his mind.

 

Did, [Name], perhaps like the flowers in her lawn, have a warmer, more delicate side beneath her cold composure? Was there a reason behind her cold, aloof attitude? He wondered. However, as soon these thoughts came, they vanished, as Oikawa shook his head, and returned his attention back to the entrance door before him.

 

Scolding himself mentally for merely getting distracted by flowers, he cleared his throat and lifted his hand, and press his index finger against the golden-painted door bell. He did, and then chime of a bell rung throughout the house, signalling that they had a visitor.

 

Instantly, the brunet felt shivers of anxiousness shot through him, as he glanced at his phone’s front camera to finish any last minute touches that needed to be done. His eyebrow twitched when he realized a second too late, that one of his hair spikes was sticking in the opposite direction. He was about to brush his fingers in his locks to fix it, when the door before him was suddenly opened.

 

He yelped in surprise.

 

“Ack!” Oikawa exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up, as his eyes shifted to the person behind the door.

 

He saw warm, hazel eyes, instead of cold [e/c] eyes.

 

“Yes?” The owner of the hazel eyes said, blinking, and tilting their head at him in confusion.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise as he glanced down at his phone.

 

“I, uh, I think I’m at the wrong house,” He proclaimed, as he smiled and winked suspiciously, before he murmured under his breath. “Although, I was sure this was [Name]’s house.”

 

Although the whisper was solely to be for himself, the stranger before him still heard him, before she blinked, and gasped in realization. This caused Oikawa to turn his head towards her.

 

“Stupidkawa!” The girl said, snapping her fingers in realization. Instantly, Oikawa yelped.

 

“W-What?!” He stuttered in embarrassment at the fact that a total stranger had called him _stupid._

 

His reaction caused the hazel-eyed female to laugh as she opened the door fully, giving Oikawa the chance to examine her.

 

She was a brunette, one much like himself, with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a hue of hazel, shining brightly and with warmth. And from what he could make out from her height - which was pretty short, and he almost towered above her, Oikawa realized that she was younger than him.

 

However, as plain as she sounded there were a few things that he couldn’t help but notice about her: one, despite her appearance being completely different, he couldn’t help but note the some-what similarity in her appearance that she shared with [Name]. Two, how she seemed to radiate warmth way more than a normal person -- almost like a burning sun. And three, how pale her skin was. It wasn’t the pretty, pale, ivory skin that many wanted to have, no. It was pale like all the colour being drained out of your face; a sickly pale. And that led to his last thing he noticed: how skinny and weak she appeared to be.

 

However, he didn’t voice any of this, and simply gave her his usual charming smiles, when she began to talk to him.

 

She smiled a genuine warm smile, something that was completely opposite of [Name]’s cold, merciless one.

 

“You’re here to work on a project with [Name]-nee, right? I’m her younger sister, Miho. It’s nice to meet you,” Miho said, smiling, and extending her hand out.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened at this, as he finally realized why she seemed familiar to [Name]. The male brunet stuck his hand in hers, and shook it.

 

“Oikawa Tooru,” He answered, giving her a closed-eyes smile.

 

Miho grinned at him before she motioned him in her house. Oikawa took off his shoes, before he put on a pair of house slippers laid before him, and entered the house, that was even more extravagant in the inside, in comparison to from the outside.

 

They were in the living room, in which there were two three seater, and two two seater black sofas. The walls were painted in the same rich shade of brown as it was outside, and there was a white coffee table in the middle of the sofas. Red rugs were underneath the coffee tables and such, and few things were settled on top of it, and around the living room for decor. Paintings hung from the wall, and a few metres in front of the sofas, was a big LCD TV settled in the wall.

 

Fancy, was the only word that popped in Oikawa’s mind.

 

“Ah, please take a seat! Nee-chan will be back soon. She’s at work right now,” Miho explained, smiling warmly at the male.

 

“Ah, okay, thanks,” The brunet replied, nodding at the young girl before him, who simply continued to smile.

 

Something, that [Name] never did, He thought to himself, before he was snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“Would you like something to drink or eat while you’re waiting for my sister? We have leftovers of milk bread if you want to have some,” Miho offered, smiling.

 

Oikawa’s ears perked up at the mention of ‘milk bread.’

 

“You do? Then, yeah can I have some- I meant, I would like some,” He said, correcting himself, and displaying his manners.

 

Miho merely giggled. “Got it, is green tea okay?” She asked, and Oikawa nodded, causing her to smile as she skipped towards the kitchen.

 

While left to his own thoughts, Oikawa couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in pondering as he stared at the spot where Miho stood a few seconds ago, his mind racing with thoughts.

 

Just knowing her for a few moments, Oikawa noted she was so warm and expressive, so open and welcoming. Only talking to her after a few short sentences, he swore Miho had already shot him at least five, genuine smiles, and laughed at nothing for at least three times. It was really surprising to him because everything she did, from the way she expressed herself, to her actions seemed so -- he didn’t know how to describe it. It was so un-[Name] like? Yeah, that was it, it was completely un-[Name] like because [Name] was everything that was opposite to Miho; cold, emotionless, reserved and so rejecting of any socialization that one offered her.

 

And he knew, after pondering upon the differences between the two sisters, that there had to be something more to [Name] than she let on, that there was more to her than what meets the eye. Because after all, older siblings influenced the life of their younger one in more ways than people could imagine. He, himself as a younger sibling knew that, so it was evident that Miho couldn’t have had her welcoming personality on her own. It had to be influenced by someone else, more specifically [Name].

 

This reflection caused Oikawa’s hunger of curiosity for the [h/c] female to grow, and made him become more determined to figure out just exactly who [Name] [Surname] was as a person.

 

The brunette male setter was snapped out of his thoughts, when the familiar warm, divine smell of the milk bread invaded the very core of his nostrils. Instantly, like his eyes shifted to watch opponents during the heat of volleyball matches, it snapped towards the milk bread laid before him.

 

He felt his mouth water at its sights, and as if on cue, his stomach growled.

 

Very loudly.

 

Miho laughed, as the brunet flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Go ahead and dig in! Like Nee-chan said, you should never let your brain starve!” She said, grinning.

 

Oikawa nodded, and murmured a small “ _Itadakimasu_ ,” under his breath, before he began to eat the milk bread.

 

His eyes widened wildly, and he snapped his head towards Miho, gaping in surprise, with the bread in his mouth. It’s kind of gross if you think about it, to be honest.

 

“This is amazing!” He exclaimed in glee, causing Miho to nod in agreement.

 

“Of course! It isn’t surprising because after all, my sister is an amazing cook ” Miho proclaimed proudly. Her response caused Oikawa to crease his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“[Name] made this?” He asked, taking a bite out of bread.

 

“Yeah!” Miho replied.

 

“Oh,” He said, before his gaze shifted to bread in his hand. Then, the male simply took another bite, and continued to eat it as a comfortable silence took place between them.

 

However, moments later, that silence was broken Miho, and much to Oikawa’s surprise, she sounded timid and nervous.

 

“C-Can I ask something?” She murmured, blinking her innocent, warm, hazel eyes towards Oikawa unsurely, and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

 _Cute,_ Oikawa thought, before he smiled at her in reassurance.

 

“Sure,” He replied simply, causing Miho’s eyes to widen before she sighed in relief. Then, she smiled once again.

 

“What is [Name]-nee like at school? I mean like, does she have a lot of friends? Do the teachers like her? Does she have like any boys confess to her? L-Like, how is she as a person and how she behaves? I-I’m not asking this to snitch on her or something, it’s just that, [Name]-nee never talks about her school with me,” Miho said, stammering slightly, and blushing in embarrassment.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, before he smiled, and began to answer her questions right away, deciding not to hold back or be cautious with his words.

 

“[Name] is very icy, like metaphorically. Honestly, I’ve never met a girl as rude and mean as her! She makes fun of me all the time which-” Oikawa began, scoffing childishly, his gaze shifting to Miho’s face.

 

Instantly, he regretted the words that he ~~shitted~~ blabbered out of his mouth, due to the hurtful, and concerned look that appeared on Miho’s face.

 

Right away, he corrected himself, and spoke, not telling lies for Miho’s, but admitting the truth for his own sake.

 

“Which only makes her more interesting,” He murmured, picking up his sentence from where he left it before. This beginning of a new dialogue, caused the concerned look from Miho’s face to disappear, and now look at him in curiosity instead.

 

“I mean, like, if it’s not obvious, I’m quite popular with girls for my beautiful looks and endless talent, which results in most of them to suck up to me. But, [Name], she’s… Different? Like, she isn’t afraid to express her opinions to no matter who it is, and she’s really independent, not needing to rely on others to make herself feel valuable. It’s something admirable, I guess, and strange way, I guess she’s kind… In some way or form, or at least I hope she is,” He murmured quietly to himself, blinking. Then, his eyes shifted back to Miho, who was looking at him with the biggest, smile on her face, and very, very, sparkling, joyful eyes; like she had just discovered something that he didn’t know.

 

And this, caused him to flush in embarrassment.

 

“W-What?!” He snapped.

 

“Nothing, except [Name]-nee was right. You are really stupid, _Stupidkawa_ ,” Miho remarked, snickering. Right away, Oikawa saw the taunting side of [Name] being reflected in her as he scoffed.

 

“I’m not stupid--” He began, before he was interrupted by Miho.

 

“Thanks for telling me,” She began, smiling at Oikawa, and causing his eyes to widen in response. Then, she brushed a brown-lock of her hair behind her ear, and continued to speak.

 

“I-I was some-what concerned about my sister, because of the reserved person she has become over the years. Like, for the past year or so, she seemed out of it. She hasn’t been the same person she was a few years ago; bright, happy, interactive, and childish. As time went by, she started to become more, and more reserved shutting everyone out. I mean, she’s still very sweet to me, but I was starting to worry that what is going to happen, was taking a major toll on her mentally. And to think it was all due to me-”

 

“Miho, that’s enough,” A voice suddenly interrupts, causing Miho and Oikawa to freeze. Their eyes widened, and they turn their heads to see a pair of very familiar [e/c] eyes standing behind them, with a disapproving look etched within their irises.


	6. chapter five

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

**chapter five;** _when the Ice Queen started melting and the Grand King started falling_

* * *

 

 

“Miho, that’s enough,” A voice suddenly interrupts, causing Miho and Oikawa to freeze. Their eyes widened, and they turn their heads to see a pair of very familiar [e/c] eyes standing behind them, with a disapproving look etched within their irises.  

 

Miho opened her mouth to reply, before she smiled apologetically, and laughed nervously.

 

“Sorry, Nee-chan! Anyway, welcome home! How was your day?” Miho asked, smiling brightly, standing up and walking over to [Name].

 

The brown-haired female leaned a bit on her tip toes, before she kissed [Name] on the cheek, and pulled away laughing.

 

Oikawa watched this with calculating eyes, and then surprising eyes, when [Name] gave Miho a small smile and ruffled her hair lovingly.

 

“Do you want me to make you dinner?” Miho asked, chirping, as she tried to take [Name]’s bag off her. However, the [h/c] female swatted Miho’s hand away, and shook her head. Then, [Name] scowled at her younger sister.

 

“I’m not hungry and I can take my bag myself. You on the other hand, need to stop pushing yourself so much, and rest as much as you can!” [Name] scolded, narrowing her eyes at Miho, who pouted.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts! Stay put and watch t.v. or something. I don’t want you tiring yourself out. I’ll do the dishes and a few other chores later, okay?” [Name] said, interrupting the brown-haired female. Miho was about to open her mouth to object, but didn’t when [Name] gave her a stern glare.

 

Miho casted her eyes away, before she sighed. “Okay, nee-chan,” She muttered, rubbing her arm. [Name]’s eyes widened slightly, before she sighed.

 

“You know, I’m just-”

 

“Just worried about me, I know,” Miho said, interrupting her, as she smiled. “And I appreciate it, but don’t push yourself too hard for my sake, okay,” She said, grinning, before she wrapped [Name] in a hug, and kissed her cheek once again.

 

“Thanks, Nee-chan! Now, I’m going to go watch this new volleyball anime I started watching,” Miho said, grinning, before she pulled away, and walked away as [Name] sighed.

 

Oikawa, who was sitting on the sidelines gawked at her with utter shock written all over his face at the showcase of an _actual warmth and caring_ attitude that [ _Name_ ] displayed towards Miho.

 

[Name] glanced towards Oikawa, and sweat-dropped at his expression, before a sadistic smirk appeared on her face.

 

“You’re going to have a fly in your mouth if you don’t stop gawking at me. Besides, why not take a picture? It’ll last longer,” She remarked wittily, flipping her hair, as her smirk widened.

 

Her voice caused Oikawa to snap out his thoughts, as he jolted slightly in alarm. Then, he blinked a several times, a confused look appearing on his face.

 

He tilted his head in confusion. “Sorry, what did you say?” He asked, genuine curiosity and confusion on his face. This seemed to irk [Name] as her smirk disappeared and she scoffed at the brunet setter.

 

“It’s nothing! Let’s go!” [Name] said, walking over to Oikawa, before she grabbed his hand, pulled on it and began dragging him. This caused the brown-haired male to yelp as a blush appeared on his face.

 

“W-Wait!” He called, but was ignored, as [Name] dragged him upstairs. As she did so, Oikawa’s chocolate brown eyes drifted to their hands, that were holding onto each other.

 

Oikawa tightened his grip on [Name]’s hand slightly, and couldn’t help but note how tiny and fragile it felt compared to his, or how her soft her skin felt against his rough one.

 

As soon he caught himself thinking such thoughts, a deep red blush exploded on his cheeks, before he scoffed at himself mentally, and shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts. Then, his eyes drifted towards the back of [Name]’s shoulders, and his eyes widened, as another realization struck him.

 

It was how _easily_ [Name] dragged him. And for someone her size to easily drag a person like Oikawa, who was taller than her, and had a _lot more_ muscle, it came as a great surprise to the brown setter just exactly _how strong_ she was.

Oikawa did not receive the chance to inquire about this to [Name] because before he could, he was gently pushed inside a room, and this caused him to yelp in surprise. A whine escaped his lips, as he turned towards [Name] with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“What’s the deal-” He began, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. However, he halted mid-sentence, when he noticed a thin, blood red line poking from the behind of [Name]’s hair strand, and a some-what black-blueish skin, instead of her normal [s/c]. Instantly, this caught his attention, and without being aware of his own actions, he gently tucked hair locks behind her ear.

 

[Name] who was lightly glaring at him, widened her eyes, surprised at Oikawa’s actions.

 

“W-Wha-” She began, but stopped when Oikawa’s fingers softly brushed against her cheek. Then, he applied a bit of force on the black-bluish skin, causing [Name] to hiss out in pain.

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“What happened?” He asked, his tone demanding, and his gaze serious.

 

The tone of his voice, and the change in body structure, caused [Name]’s eyes to widened in surprise. However, as soon as that surprise appeared, it vanished, and the [h/c] female scoffed, whacking his hand away from her face with the back of her hand.

 

“I fell at work,” She answered easily. Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, but she cuts him off.

 

“Now, it is your turn to answer my question. What’re you doing here?” [Name] asked, folding her arms over her chest, and raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Right away, the uneasiness in Oikawa from before disappears, as he relaxes and smiles an innocent grin at her.

 

“I told you I was coming here to work on the assessment, remember?” He said, his smile widening. However, his eyes spoke a different story as he silently observed [Name]. Well, more specifically, his eyes lingered on her injured cheek, because obviously, her lie hadn’t fooled him.

 

Oikawa wasn’t sure if [Name] sensed his wariness towards her, because if she did, she simply ignored it.

 

[Name] blinked at his response, before she sighed tiredly, and rubbed her head. “Ah, right, you did,” She murmured, as a yawn left her mouth. Quickly, she blinked and shook her head, and rubbed her eyes, as she began to start scavenging through her room.

 

“Let me just find my stuff,” She muttered tiredly, yawning once again, something Oikawa couldn’t help but note was ‘cute.’

 

Oikawa smiled at her, moving aside to give her space. “Sure,” He said, as his eyes left [Name], and shifted towards the walls of [Name]’s room, finally receiving the chance to observe it.

 

To say he was surprised by the aesthetic of her room would be an understatement because he expected her room to be a reflection of her: plain white walls, organized, clean, and everything in place. In other words, he expected her to be a bit of an OCD person with a boring room. But, it was anything but that.

 

To start of with, the walls of her room was surprisingly girly, with pastel pink and blue wallpaper covering it. The wallpaper coated walls were further decorated with all kind of things:  anime and band posters, fairy lights, plushies, photos, paintings and other various art decos. That was only half of the reason behind the fact that his jaw was agape.

 

The other, was the mess. On her side tables, study table, tall boy, everything was scattered. Books laid unorganized, wires and chargers were messily tangled on her tables, and on the floor of her room. Bits of paper were everywhere, and clothes.

 

Oh god, he thought, the clothes. There was big mess pile of it in nearly every corner of the room, leaving his jaw to nearly fall on the ground because, her room was _messy._ And coming from a teenager boy as one such as himself, that was saying _something._

 

Now, Oikawa realized that [Name]’s room in fact was a reflection of who she was. A who, who he didn’t know, and yearned to know.

 

[Name] must’ve seen a shocked expression of his face, because she smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, with slight pink cheeks. Something, Oikawa would have voiced to her along the lines of “ _ooh, the Ice Queen is embarrassed and looks so cute,_ ” if it wasn’t for his shock.

 

“Sorry about the mess,” She finally muttered, grinning shyly.

 

His reaction was something she hadn’t anticipated.

 

“A _MESS!?_ ” Oikawa screeched, blinking his eyes in shock as if he didn’t believe her. His response caused [Name] to stop her embarrassed etched actions, and blink in confusion instead, before Oikawa continued with the tantrum he was about to throw.

 

“You.. you.. you call this is a _MESS!?_ A ‘ _MESS’_ is an _UNDERSTATEMENT!_ Bloody hell, it looks like your room was trashed, like an aftermath of destruction caused by a tornado!” He exclaimed, putting extra emphasis whenever he said ‘ _mess.’_

 

[Name] scoffed at him, her cheeks becoming pink in embarrassment once again.

 

“You’re the one to talk! I bet you’re room is an aftermath of destruction caused by a tornado, too!” She shot back, her eyebrows furrowing in anger.

 

Oikawa snorted. “My room is messy, yes, but it’s not like this!” He said, scoffing, and rudely pointed towards all the mess in [Name]’s room.

 

The [h/c] female scowled at him. “Whatever! At least I’m patriotic, and not a wannabe. Like, ‘bloody hell’ really? We’re in Japan, not England! This might be a fanfiction, but don’t go breaking the fourth wall,” [Name] lectured with a disapproving look on her face.

 

Oikawa looked her in utter disbelief with a “really, [Name]?” look written all over his face.

 

“I don’t think you’re the right person to lecture me about it. We aren’t _suppose_ to be aware that this is a fanfiction,” Oikawa noted to her. The [h/c] female opened her mouth to speak, before a small pink hue appeared on her cheeks, and she scoffed.

 

“Whatever, blame the author! And weren’t you here to study for our English project and not discuss the aesthetic of my room, hm?” She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

 

Oikawa scoffed at her before he walked and sat down on a spinning chair near [Name]’s desk.

 

“Whatever,” He muttered, as he opened his bag and began to out the material needed for their study ~~date~~ session. Meanwhile, [Name] walked over to him with a laptop in her hand, and her school bag slung over her shoulder. She settled her laptop on the study table in front of them, as she rolled a second rolling chair next to Oikawa, and sat down on it, settling her bag next to the table besides her.

 

She turned towards Oikawa, as she switched on her laptop.

 

“So about the project, is there anything specific you want to base it on?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Oikawa, who was still taking out his materials, suddenly turned towards her after hearing her voice. And soon as he did, his breath got stuck in his throat at the closeness of their faces. She was only a few centimetres away from him, blinking her _radiant,_ not emotionless, _but_ vivid eyes filled with innocent curiosity at him. It didn’t help that being closer now, he saw her encapturing beauty more closely, or the fact that the fairy lights that hung on her wall, behind her head, glowed, their light shining on the soft strands of her hair; giving her an angelic look.

 

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, and suddenly, he felt self-conscious about his breath.

 

His cheeks flushed pink.

 

“U-Um, v-volleyball?” He squeaked out, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his breath, and trying to recall whether he had eaten any small amount of onions before coming to her house.

 

[Name] who was patiently awaiting his response, gasped in surprise, making Oikawa become more self-conscious suddenly, than he already was.

 

The mischievous glint that had appeared in her eyes didn’t help.

 

“D-Did you,” [Name] began, stammering, as she began to feel suffocated. Oikawa watched her, as her cheeks began to inflate and disinflate in discomfort.

 

“Did you just squeak?” She asked, her eyebrows shooting up. Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, [Name] busted out laughing.

 

Right away, Oikawa’s cheeks became redder if possible, and his heart began to beat against his chest, at an uncomfortable fast, and loud pace.

 

“S-Shut up!” He exclaimed in embarrassment, reaching his hands out towards [Name]’s lips to silence her laughs.

 

This only made her laugh harder, as she easily swatted his hands away.

 

Moments passed, before [Name]’s laughing finally ceased, left by a few, chuckles.

 

She wiped the tear that formed in the corner of her eye due all her laughing, and turned towards Oikawa with a _gigantic,_ smile broadening across her face.

 

This genuine smile, and the sincerity behind it, caused Oikawa’s eyes to widen because he _swore_ he saw [Name] glow.

 

“I haven’t had a good laugh like that in ages,” She chirped, giggling. “Thank you,” She said, blinking, and staring at him with the a thousand joys written on her face.

 

“You’re welcome,” Oikawa replied easily, returning her grin with his own, as he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

At this, a small blush appeared on [Name]’s cheeks, and she started in Oikawa’s chocolate brown eyes, as he returned her stare.

 

And in that moment, no matter how much they wanted to deny it, they both realized, that their walls were beginning to crumble, and before they knew it, they had started falling.


	7. chapter six

The Love Game-: The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

 

**chapter six** ;  _ when the intervening began _

* * *

 

It was peak hour of the morning, with the streets of the Miyagi Prefecture bustling with life. Roads were crowded with the endless, tiring traffic of cars, buses, and trucks. The foot-paths were filled with students of all ages -- from primary to secondary walking or cycling to school. Some in groups with their friends, others in pairs of mutuals or their high school romance. And then there were those like the main male protagonist our story, Oikawa Tooru, by themselves. This wasn’t exactly a bad thing because right now, Oikawa preferred to walk alone, lost in his thoughts, rather than be accompanied by someone and converse with them half-heartedly. 

 

He walked calmly, with a neutral expression on his face. However, inside his mind, he was anything but calm. 

 

He was an absolute mess of thoughts and conflicted feelings, of different guesses and random theories. They were all different from one another, some were out of curiousity, other were specks of reflections, or assumptions, and a few were the moments from last night that seemed to change Oikawa’s life. 

 

Despite all these various, ambivalent thoughts that continued to clash within Oikawa’s mind, the source, the very core of all these thoughts were the same: [Name] [Surname]. 

 

Oikawa could not help but ponder about everything that he had come to notice, and learn about [Name] over the course of past few days. And only within these past few days, she had managed to become the heart of all his thoughts. 

 

From the exact point in which this  _ Game of Love  _ had initiated, Oikawa realized that in one or another [Name] was always on his mind. 

 

At first, it was the mysteries that revolved around  [Name] and other’s assumptions or rumours that were created about her, from what little information they knew about her. Not to mention, she was the typical definition of  _ beauty and brains  _ which meant that despite her own desire of it, she would definitely attract attention. And everyone knows that with attention, comes bad attraction, and horrible rumours, on which as much as Oikawa despised himself for doing this, he had based his own perception around [Name] with. 

 

Then, those mysteries that had unknowingly pulled Oikawa towards [Name] like the moon pulls the night ocean tides, and those mysteries slowly morphed into witty competitions, and remarks to out do each other, which forged into the small discoveries that Oikawa made about [Name]. 

 

These small discoveries that caused Oikawa to realize that [Name] had an entire new personality hidden behind her usual, collected facade; a personality that portrayed a completely opposite [Name], the [Name] that was expressive, warm, happy and well, not the normal [Name]. 

 

No, that wasn’t right. Oikawa thought, because maybe, this new personality that he had caught a glimpse of, was her normal self instead. Not to mention, the conversation that they held last night, no matter how insignificant it seemed, felt really... nice. 

 

The warm conversation of friendly teases, and light blushes; the joyous conversation of awkward exchanges and embarrassed laughing; the heartfelt conversation that made [Name] seem more human. 

 

A conversation, Oikawa noted to himself,  _ I wouldn’t mind having again.  _

 

With the end of that thought, Oikawa felt a thrilling shiver run down his back and a grin appeared on his face. Then, the brunet male breathed out heavily, and blinked to snap out his thoughts. When he did, he glanced at the footpath ahead of him, to see his school premises greeting him in the small distance. 

 

Deciding that he should be early to school for once, Oikawa began to jog towards his school, before reaching it.

 

Instead of being greeted by the usual Aobajosai High School entrance sight, that consisted of countless of students walking through the school doors conversing with one another, other students who hung outside the classes, or the few teachers driving or wandering about, Oikawa greeted by the school grounds that were completely empty; so empty that it would one think that the school is abandoned.  

 

Instantly, Oikawa came to a halt,  raised an eyebrow in confusion, and wondered if perhaps today was the weekend and he had come to school for no reason. This caused a shiver of fright to run down his spine, as his stomach began to churn in embarrassment. Quickly, Oikawa took out his phone from his pocket, and switched it on to read: Tuesday, 19th April. 8:30 a.m. At this, he raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to voice his confusion out-loud. However, before he could, he was slightly pushed from the back, which caused him to yelp and nearly drop his phone. 

 

The male grunted and huffed out in annoyance as he regained his balance from his previous fall, and looked up to see a pair of girls that had pushed past him, walking before him. He opened his mouth to snap at them, but before he could, they spoke in hushed whispers. 

 

The hushed whispers that caused him to freeze. 

 

“Hey, did you hear? Kayako challenged [Name] in a fight because apparently, [Name] stole her boyfriend.” One of them whispered, purposely sneaking a glance towards Oikawa. 

 

“I did! It’s on the school field, righ-” The other, who wore thick-framed glasses spoke. However, Oikawa was unable to hear the rest of her sentence, because before he knew what he was doing himself, his legs have began to move at an unimaginable fast pace, and carry him towards the school field. 

 

Upon running on the school field grounds, in the centre of it, Oikawa’s eyes were met with a giant crowd that was gathered, and he heard loud shouts of an unfamiliar, high-pitched, female voice screaming in anger. 

 

Right away, this caused Oikawa to began running towards a crowd as concern, and worry began to seep in his chocolate brown eyes, for a certain [h/c] female. 

 

Soon enough, he was at the back of the crowd, as he pushed his way through it, until he was standing at the front. 

 

Oikawa did not know what he was anticipating, but it was certainly, not the horrifying, gruesome sight of [Name] that greeted him, and had caused his eyes to widen impossible huge, and his heart to stop beating in his chest momentarily. 

 

There, on the rich jade grass, with the sun shining brightly, and bright blue clouds hovering above them - a weather that seemed to be laughing at the sight beneath it, the sight of [Name] leaning on the grass on all fours, breathing heavily, as little drops of blood fell from face, and onto the rich green grass; painting it crimson. Meanwhile, a girl, who Oikawa presumed was Kayako, huffed in anger, glaring down at [Name] angrily. 

 

For the next few moments, all was still, with the two girls that were in the fight being in the same position as they were previously, and the crowd around them looking at them with horrified expressions etched upon their faces. 

 

For some, it was worse than others, because Oikawa  _ swore  _ he felt his heart beat in his ears, very, very,  _ very  _ loudly. 

 

And soon enough, this silence was broken as Kayako screeched a round of curses at [Name]. She clenched her fist and lifted it up to hit [Name] with, which caused the brunet setter on the sidelines to snap out his trance. 

 

Oikawa was about to interrupt their fight, when someone else took the initiative to do that for him instead. 

 

“Kayako stop it,” An authoritative-like voice demanded loudly, causing everyone to turn towards them. 

  
There, stood an angry girl with long jet black hair, and gleaming red eyes. 


	8. chapter seven

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

**chapter seven;** _when the signs began_

* * *

 

“Kayako stop it,” An authoritative like demanded loudly, which caused everyone to turn towards the speaker.

 

There, stood one of the many female students of Aobajousai High School, who was of above average height, with long midnight black hair that went down to her waist, and abnormal, gleaming, ruby red eyes. Similar to her eyes, her skin was abnormally pale; almost white like milk.

 

As many students saw her, and recognized her instantly, a fearful look appeared on their faces. One of the owners of the said fearful expression was [Name]’s abuser herself, Kayako.

 

“E-Eri,” Kayako stuttered, her voice that was once firm and strong, changing into strange high-pitched squeaks that portrayed her fear.

 

The girl that had addressed Kayako, Eri, wore a very _demanding_ , angry, and an _almost_ menace expression on her pale face.

 

With an aura that radiated authority and danger, Eri walked towards the two females that were the reason for the fight, before she stood protectively in front of [Name], who was still hunched on all fours, breathing heavily, and trying to regain her all her lost oxygen.

 

Eri glared at Kayako harshly, before she spoke.

 

“As the president of the Student Council, I’ll assure that the dean follows through with suitable consequences for your unjustified, and atrocious violent actions. I’ll make sure that you are suspended,” Eri threatened. Right away, this caused the fear on Kayako’s face to disappeared, and morphed into the anger that was fuelling within her before.

 

“Say what?!” Kayako snapped, glaring at Eri, before her eyes drifted towards  [Name], and she pointed accusingly towards her.

 

“What about her?! Doesn’t she get punished too?” Kayako enquired, her glare hardening.

 

“[Name] did not lay a finger on you while you were hitting her vigorously. And I really don’t understand why, because she’s obviously strong enough to defend herself, let alone take someone as pathetic as you on,” Eri replied, glancing at [Name] who was behind her, for a brief moment, before she looked towards Kayako once again.

 

“Therefore, you’re the only one that will face the consequences,” Eri spoke, and instantly, Kayako growled in anger.

 

“Damn you Eri!” Kayako spoke, as she clenched her fist, and unintentionally, being blinded by her anger, ran towards her.

 

For a moment, Eri’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, before a bewitching smirk appeared on her face. And so, before Kayako even received the chance to punch Eri, much less become aware of what she was doing, Eri had grabbed Kayako’s fist right before it met her face. Then, she twisted Kayako’s arm behind her back, causing Kayako’s back to her, as needles of pain shot through Kayako’s arm, causing her to scream in pain. Afterwards, Eri harshly kicked her in her back, and sent Kayako tumbling towards the ground, and fall face first.

 

With her smirk still present from before, Eri glanced down at Kayako with disappointment etched in her eyes.

 

“Like I said, pathetic,” Eri said, scoffing down at Kayako, who was now groaning in pain. “Take her away for me,” She ordered, and right away, two girls walked towards Kayako, each lifted her up by grabbing one of her arms, before they dragged her away, and disappeared from the sight.

 

Eri sighed, dusting non-existent dirt from her skirt, as she turned towards hunched [Name] and bent down to her level. Her eyes softened, and she offered a hand to take so that she could help her up.

 

“[Name], are you okay?” Eri spoke, her voice offering little to no sympathy or comfort.

 

And instead of responding to her, or accepting her help like one would expect [Name] to do, all she did was stare at Eri with a horror-struck expression on her face, as her usual stoic eyes now tremble in fear.

 

The [h/c] female opened her mouth to reply however before she could, a coughing fit erupted from her throat, causing her to double over in pain more, as she began to heave for oxygen. Then, black spots began to cloud her vision, and before [Name] could fathom what was happening to her, her eyes closed, and she lost consciousness.

 

The last thing she could remember as she felt herself fall, was her name being called by a familiar voice that was etched with concern, and chocolate brown eyes staring down at her.

 

Oikawa, who had rushed towards [Name] from the sidelines in concern when he saw her beginning to lose consciousness, hovered above her form in concern, as Eri caught her.

 

“[Name]? [Name]? Are you okay?! Answer me!” Oikawa shrieked, bending down to her level as he extended his arm out to shake her awake. However, before he could, his arm was grabbed by Eri.

 

“Oikawa-san, stop it. She’s unconscious. The best we can do for her  right now is take her to the nurse,” Eri said, with stern eyes.

 

This caused Oikawa to turn towards Eri with his face still screaming nothing but concern for [Name]. He opened his mouth to reply, however his eyes drifted to the fainted form [Name] that was being held by Eri, and instantly, he closed his mouth, preventing himself from speaking.

 

Then, Oikawa inhaled, and then exhaled deeply, before he nodded towards Eri.

 

“Right, okay. You’re right. I’ll take her to the nurse,” He spoke, reaching out towards [Name]. However, he stopped himself from doing so, when he felt a tug on his sleeve, which caused his eyes to flicker towards his arm, where he saw that Eri's pale fingers were still gripping his uniform.

 

This caused the black-haired female to also snap her gaze towards her grip, before her eyes widened, and a small blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

 

“S-Sorry,” Eri muttered, grinning suspiciously.

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at her, as he reached towards [Name] once more, and slipped one of his hand under her knees, and other around her shoulders, before he picked her up, and stood straight; holding her bridal style.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” He said, to Eri who also stood up, and nodded towards him.

 

Then, without uttering another word, Oikawa began to walk towards the nurse, ignoring the fact that Eri was following behind him, and that he felt her piercing gaze digging holes in his back.


	9. chapter eight

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

 **chapter eight** ; _truth or lies?_

* * *

 

 

Subsequently to the fight, [Name] was carried to the Aobajousai High School’s nurse by Oikawa, where she was tended to instantly. Her some-what gruesome injuries had not only made the nurse gasp in surprise, but had caused Oikawa’s heart to crumble in worry like a piece of paper, as he was hurried out of the nurse. Meanwhile, Eri had used her status of being the president of the Student Council to her advantage, and was allowed to stay.

 

Now, Oikawa stood in the hallway before the nurse’s office, leaning against the wall with the sunrays peaking through the hallways windows, as he waited for any type of news regarding [Name].

 

Moments later, the brunet heard the noise of the nurse’s office door’s knob being turned, as the door was opened.

 

Instantly, he snapped his attention towards the door, for some strange reason, hoping that everything would be fine, hoping that the normal, confident [Name] who was labelled as the ‘ _Ice Queen’_ would walk out of the nurse, with her cool aura that spoke that she was above everyone else radiating behind her.

 

However, instead, he was greeted by formidable crimson eyes, and long jet-black hair.

 

Instantly, Oikawa felt his drop in disappointment, as a frown appeared on his face.

 

Why that happened, he did not know.

 

Eri observed Oikawa with a calculating, critical gaze narrowing her eyes when she saw his frown, but she gave him a smile nonetheless.

 

“[Name] is asleep right now. The nurse has tended to all of her wounds and she should wake up soon,” She said, as she walked towards the wall, and leaned against it next to Oikawa, folding her arms.

 

Oikawa’s eyes flickered towards Eri as his eyebrows furrowed a bit, and he pressed his lips in a tight line, before releasing a sigh of relief.

 

“Thanks for letting me know,” Oikawa said, giving Eri a small smile.

 

In response to him, she simply nodded.

 

Moments passed, as Oikawa’s eyes drifted towards the floor of the hallway, and Eri silently observed him from the corner of her eyes. She observed the unusual stiffness in his oft carefree posture. She observed how his eyebrows furrowed in deep thoughts, and how unconsciously, like many people do, he bit his fingernail which demonstrated that he was still, evidently worried about [Name].

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, before a thought occurred to her, and a slight smirk appeared on her lips.

 

With curiosity, and blinking innocently, Eri turned her face towards Oikawa, who as if sensing the sudden change of air around Eri, had turned to look towards her at the same time, with one eyebrow raised in question.

 

Eri smiled before she addressed her question.

 

“Are you and [Name] dating?” She asked, her smile widening.

 

Instantly, Oikawa froze, his eyes widening impossibly huge. An enormous blush exploded on his face, as a wave of panic shot through him.

 

“W-What?! [Name] and I dating?! That idea is ludicrous! I-I would not date someone l-like her,” He stammered nervously, glancing away from Eri, and rubbing the back of his head.

 

Eri narrowed her eyes at Oikawa, knowing full well that he was not going to be convincing anyone with such a horrible lie other than himself.

 

However, that did not mean that she couldn’t bend that obvious lie and morph it into reality.

 

Still smiling, she released a sigh of relief, which caused Oikawa to stop  ~~making a fool out of himself~~   rubbing the back of his head, as his eyes flickered towards Eri, and he raised an eyebrow.

 

Noticing his confusion, Eri smiled at him once more.

 

“I thought so,” She said, vaguely answering Oikawa’s unvoiced question.

 

Her unclear response caused Oikawa to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

At this, Eri’s eyes widened as she pursued her lips, and glanced away from Oikawa. Then, she began to fiddle with her fingers as if to show that she was nervous.

 

“I,” She began in a low voice filled with uncertainty, as her eyes flickered towards Oikawa.

 

“I shouldn’t tell. I mean, it's not my place to. That and if I did, [Name] would be mad at me,” She said, looking towards Oikawa who raised an eyebrow.

 

“Shouldn’t tell what?” He asked, his eyebrow raising in confusion.

 

“Uh, just some stuff about [Name] from Junior High. It’s not really a big deal,” She murmured her breath, as she glanced at Oikawa and then glanced away. “I guess it might be for you since you are participating in  _The Game of Love_  with her so maybe I should tell you,” She whispered, low enough to make it seem as if she was talking to herself, but loud enough for Oikawa to hear it clearly.

 

And what he heard, caught his attention like curiosity catches a cat’s attention. And when it does, like a cat, Oikawa sought to get to the end of it for his satisfaction.

 

“If it is not a big deal, then there’s no harm in telling me right?” Oikawa said, smirking.

 

For a moment, Eri’s eyes widened slightly, before she sighed.

 

“Fine,” She murmured in a defeated tone.

 

Her response caused Oikawa to smile in glee as one single thought ran his mind:  _I can finally get dirt on [Name] to pay her back for all the teasing and embarrassment she made me go through._

 

At least that’s what he told himself, as his heartbeat began to increase and his eyes lit up, both of these actions telling a completely different story from what he was telling himself. Similarly,  Eri’s gleaming red eyes spoke complete opposite stories to  whatever she said.

 

“During our Junior High School days, [Name] was just as beautiful and popular as she is now -- probably more,” Eri began, her eyes drifting towards the ground.

 

Oikawa who was hoping to hear [Name]’s embarrassing stories instead of this, furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, as his smile flipped upside down into a frown, and the excitement in his chocolate brown eyes disappeared.

 

In confusion, he spoke, “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

Eri, who was glancing down at the floor, looked at Oikawa as a cunning smirk appeared on her face.

 

“That is something that has to do with everything,” She said, her voice dangerously low.

 

This unexpected tone of hers  caused a surprised look to appear on Oikawa’s face.

 

Moments passed, and he continued to stare at Eri, when finally, the implication of revealing her true colours for a split second registered in her mind, and right away her eyes widened.

“I, um,” She began, her cheeks turning red, and she coughed in embarrassment.

 

Oikawa simply raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Ahem, anyway back to what I was saying,” Eri said, changing the topic, and returning the focus of it to [Name] once again.

 

“[Name] was perfect in terms of beauty, brains, and anything else you can imagine. She was almost like a mary sue that co-existed in real life. The only difference between the [Name] then, and the [Name] now is that then, she used her perfection to  _full_ potential,” Eri, started.

 

For some unknown reason, her words caused Oikawa’s heart to drop into his stomach, and despite knowing for some unknown reason that he would regret asking, he asked anyway.

 

“What do you mean she used it to her ‘full’ potential?” Oikawa inquired, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

Eri smirked inwardly, before she released a sigh, and looked away.

 

“I mean that she used her perfection to  _full_ potential. She used her looks to seduce any guy she wanted, and then in addition to that, she used her intelligence and became the perfect type of girl  _they_ wanted. It was the same cycle every week with a new guy. On Monday, she started to flirt with a new one, while just on the Sunday before, she broke up with another one. Of course, I didn’t approve of this behaviour but what could I do?! I was her friend, and not her mother to lecture her…” Eri murmured, her eyebrows furrowing tightly; as if she was reminiscing in terrible memories, and she began to blink rapidly.

 

“Well, I thought she was my friend but then, b-but then,” Eri spoke, her voice cracking at the end.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and instantly, he settled a hand on Eri’s shoulder, his eyes etched with something that was a mixture of his own pain, and sympathy caused by Eri’s pain.

 

“You don’t have to--” He began, but he was interrupted by Eri.

 

“I need to!” She cried out, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

 

“[Name] took him! She took away my own boyfriend, and I considered her a friend! And you know, that’s not even the worst part of it! When we entered Senior High, I forgave her, only for her to shove it right back in my face!” Eri cried, tears rolling down her eyes, as she dug her face in Oikawa’s chest, and wrapped her arms around his back.

 

The brunet surprised at this unanticipated moment, simply settled his hands on Eri’s shoulders, his eyes widening into a surprised stare.

 

Before Oikawa could be aware of what was happening, or what he was doing, there was a creaking noise of the door opening. From that door stepped out a stumbling [Name] who was wide awake. The usual stoic expression that she wore on her face was replaced with one that was etched with utter surprise; and she gasped. Loudly.

 

Instantly, her gasp caused the two third years before her to turn towards her, as Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“[N-Name],” Oikawa stuttered in shock, his eyes examining her up and down due to the now new bandages that covered her normal glowy skin.

 

However, [Name] did not respond to him for her shocked eyes were focused on the somewhat embrace that Eri and Oikawa were sharing.

 

The brunet’s follows the direction of her eyes to the his hands that laid on Eri’s shoulder. Instantly, his eyes widened and without knowing why; Oikawa shoved himself away from Eri, and turned towards [Name] with a panicked gaze.

 

At that precise moment, the glare that she directed at him caused Oikawa to wince, as he opened his mouth to talk.

 

However, before he had the chance to stutter out even a single word, [Name] scoffed at him and stomped away in anger.


	10. chapter nine

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

**chapter nine;** _secret listeners_

* * *

 

 

Never in his life before, was Oikawa more glad that he was fit, and a  _fast_ runner because boy was the angry, stomping [Name] gave him a run for his money.

 

The [h/c] female was walking, well, more like  _stomping_ as fast as she could, obviously away from Oikawa as she ignored his loud voice calling out to her.

 

If this had happened a few chapters ago (not breaking the fourth wall), then the brunet would have simply let this go. However, it wasn’t and he wasn’t about to. So, as a result, he was left to feel the sudden tightness in his chest that growed as [Name] continued to ignore him.

 

However, he decided to bury that tightness within his chest, and deal with it later, as Oikawa pushed himself, and ran faster towards [Name]. With his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, Oikawa roughly grabs [Name] by her wrist, and tugs her backwards, causing her turn towards him.

 

The annoyance he felt towards [Name]’s snobby attitude, almost causes him to turn a blind eye to her own anger.

 

Almost.

 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and his lips pressed in a thin, tight line.

 

“Why are you angry at me?” Oikawa enquired as he stared within [Name]’s glistening [e/c] eyes that were normally emotionless behind her thin frammed glasses, specked with hints of anger, that was evidently directed at him.

 

And for once, she did not return his gaze, nor did she reply.

 

Instead, [Name] simply furrowed her eyebrows, and poked a single teeth out, as she began to chew on her lip.

 

The silent moments that follow afterwards, caused Oikawa’s eyebrow to twitch in anger.

 

“Well?!” He asked, his voice evident of his impatience, and now growing annoyance towards [Name], who glanced at him for a moment, before she glanced away.

 

Then, [Name] furrowed her eyebrows once more, as if she was lost in deep concentration of contemplation, as if she was fighting a battle with herself.

 

[Name] sighed, and then she turned her gaze fully towards Oikawa.

 

The brunet’s eyes widened and shivers ran up his spine as [Name]’s steely eyes gazed deeply into his chocolate brown ones.

 

Her eyes were completely emotionless, and in that moment Oikawa did not know who he hated more -- her, for making it seem like she cared, or himself, for actually caring.

 

With her voice icy and sharp as a knife that could slice through thin air, she spoke.

 

“It’s none of your business,” She began, her voice piercing through him like icicles, as her eyes drifted towards his hand that held onto her wrist. Simultaneously, Oikawa’s gazed followed hers, as moments later, they both looked up, staring within  each other’s eyes once again.

 

Harshly, [Name] snatched her wrist away from his hand, causing his eyes to widen.

 

She held her wrist, and then rubbed it, as she stared at Oikawa coldly.

 

“In the future, I would appreciate it if you did not act so irrationally and grab my wrist so harshly the next time around,” [Name] began, before she paused, as if realizing that she made a mistake.

 

She narrowed her eyes at Oikawa.

 

“Actually, there will be no next time around, because I won’t be seeing you, since you know, you’re going to leave me alone from now on instead of chasing after me like a love sick puppy. Wouldn’t want another one of your  _girlfriends,_ especially someone like Eri to beat me up again,” She said, scoffing.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened as his jaw opened slightly, before it closed, and his eyebrows slanted in a glare.

 

Meanwhile, [Name] turned her back towards Oikawa and began to walk away.

 

Oikawa gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist in anger.

 

“So what?! You’re blaming  _me_  for what happened to you?!” He snapped, his glare hardening. His loud voice caused [Name] to pause her walking for a moment, as she tilted her head slightly, and narrowed one visible eye at Oikawa.

 

Then, she examined him, her eyes gazing down his figure up and down, before she scoffed at him.

 

And right away, as if deciding that Oikawa was not worth her time, without saying anything, she began to walk away again.

 

At this point, Oikawa did nothing, but stand in one spot, with his mouth agape, and frozen on a spot. However, it was moments later when this finally registered within Oikawa’s mind did the brunet male began to react.

 

His eyebrows creased, and a growl left his throat, before he  _finally snapped._

 

“Eri was right about you,” He called, very loudly, so that his words were heard loud and clear by [Name].

 

And, it was because the [h/c] female had stopped walking once again.

 

“It’s no wonder why they call you  _The Ice Queen._  You’re manipulative and unfair, only opening up to people when  _you_ desire. But when the fun and games is over for you, you push them away like a true Queen in solitude with a heart as cold as the ice that will  _never_ burn away,” Oikawa hissed, before he scowled towards her, and stomped off -- similarly, to how [Name] did before.

 

And right now, he felt nothing towards her  except the purest of indignation.

 

Meanwhile, [Name] who was left standing alone with her back faced towards the spot where Oikawa once stood, where he once reached out to her, creased her eyebrows.

 

Clear, translucent droplets that spoke of her anger, regret, and sorrow welled up in the corner of her eyes.

 

A small hiccup left her lips, as she raised a hand towards her eyes, before she slightly lifted up her glasses with it, and  _tried_ to wipe the emotions away with the back of her hand.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” She told herself, her voice cracking.

 

“It doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter! I’ll be gone soon anyway, it doesn’t matter!” She cried, before a sob broke out her mouth.

 

***

 

From behind one of the school buildings, gleaming red eyes watched in sadistic joy as the [Name]’s body vibrated, and she hunched her head in her hands. The far away sounds of the [h/c] female’s sobs rung a sound of a pleasing melody in the ears of the person who watched her: Eri.

 

Eri grinned as her eyes shone with mischief.

 

“My plan is working,” She muttered to herself, “his moving away from her.

 

“And soon, he won’t be the only one. Just wait [Name], I’m only  _getting started_ ,” Eri hissed to herself, with a menacing expression on her face.

 

However, just like how [Name] was unaware of Eri watching her, the black haired female, failed to realize was that few metres away from, hid a dark-haired male with spiked-up hair, listening to every word that she had uttered.  


	11. Chapter ten

**The Love Game-:** The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

 

 

 **chapter ten** ; _when Iwa-chan gets serious_

* * *

 

 

 

The sounds of shouts, and huffs and puffs that others breathed out of exhaustion, were heard loud and clear. The thumps of variety of balls hitting the sleek, shiny gym floor and the squeaks of sports shoes sliding against the surface of the floor were evident, indicating that the gym was currently in use.

 

And the ones that were using it, were none other than the infamous volleyball team of Aobajousai High. As a result, presently, the infamous duo of Iwaizumi and Oikawa were practicing together; the brunet setting the ball, and the dark-male with spiked up hair spiking it. Meanwhile, others on the team were practicing and refining other moves, leaving the duo to practice alone.

 

Needless to say, the practice was not going as smoothly as it usually did as for the fifth time in row, Oikawa had failed to set the ball properly to Iwaizumi.

 

This certain set was the last straw that pushed Iwaizumi over the edge as the ball was not only not set properly like he liked it to be, but it went completely out of his reach.

 

Deciding that he had cut his best friend enough slack as he did, it was time to punch some sense into him.

 

“Oi, Shittykawa!” The male bellowed, hints of annoyance evident in his voice. “Set the ball properly,” He demanded, his eyebrow twitching.

 

The brunet setter, better known as The Grand King, simply waved his command off, as he signalled to the first-year wing spiker, Kunimi Akira to serve once more; being completely oblivious to the fact that it was not only Iwaizumi, but their entire volleyball team was silently observing him from the corner of their eyes.

 

This was because they all knew.

 

They all knew that something was bothering Oikawa, something so big and important that it prevented him from playing volleyball properly.

 

However, for now, they chose to ignore it, especially Iwaizumi, who decided silently with himself that he would intervene if Oikawa failed to play his part once more.

 

And so, now for the sixth time, Kunimi threw the ball high up in the air lightly, before he hit it with enough force for it go to Oikawa.

 

This time, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa with calculating eyes, as he ran towards the net in order to spike it.

However, because the brunet setter was still immensely distracted by his thoughts, when Oikawa set the ball and threw it in Iwaizumi direction once more. Only this time, it was even worse than his passes before.

 

An anime vein appeared on Iwaizumi’s forehead, as the dark haired male turned towards Oikawa with frustration written all over his face.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Iwaizumi barked, as his eyebrows furrowed into a harsh glare directed towards Oikawa.

 

Simultaneously, the last of the volleyball hitting against the gym’s floor echoed throughout the premises, indicating that everyone had halted from their practice, and had turned towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa, to watch the upcoming commotion unfold.

 

Unlike their usual bantering in which Oikawa would reply wittily in exchange for Iwaizumi addressing him usually, the dark haired male received no reply.

 

Actually, wait, no, he did. It’s just the reply he received was not the one he wanted, the one that almost broke Iwaizumi.

 

The reply he received from Oikawa was not a verbal one, but one that Oikawa had worn once before during his Junior High School days, when he feared Kageyama’s talent, when he feared being forgotten and replaced.

 

Except, this expression was worse because it was empty.

 

Blank. Nothing.

 

Just a pair of hollow chocolate-brown eyes, that harboured nothing but infinite, dark oceans of regrets within them.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows creased, as his hands clenched into fists, and he gritted his teeth. The male stomped towards Oikawa, before he grabbed the brunet setter by the collar of his shirt.

 

“You’re coming with me,” Iwaizumi exclaimed, as he dragged Oikawa outside the gym. The pain caused by Iwaizumi’s strong grip caused the brunet to snap out his apparent, distressed thoughts, and he yelped in pain.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, as he was greeted by evening sunrays once they were outside.

 

Roughly, Iwaizumi released his grip on Oikawa’s collar, before he narrowed his eyes at Oikawa.

 

“I’m going to ask for the first, and last time. What happened between you and [Name]?” Iwaizumi inquired.

 

His question caused Oikawa’s eyes to widen, as his shoulder tensed -- an action that did not go unnoticed by Iwaizumi. Then, his eyes hardened, as a forced, tight, thin-lipped smile appeared on his face.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, smiling his usual ‘innocent close-eyed smile.’ However, Iwaizumi was able to see through Oikawa’s facade right way, as he glared at his best friend.

 

“Don’t lie to me. If it was nothing, then you wouldn’t have been distracted the entire practice and missing out all your sets. So now, you can either tell me what’s wrong so that we can move on for your sake, and for the teams. Or, I can beat the shit out of you to make you talk. Which option is it going to be?” Iwaizumi said seriously, staring straight into Oikawa’s eyes.

 

The brunet narrowed his eyes at the ace, before a tired, almost pitiful smile appeared on his face.

 

“I can never win against you. Can I, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, tilting his head, as his neutral expression, broke into distressed expression like a defensive wall finally crumbling, in order to let the offense loose. In this case, the offense referred to Oikawa’s emotions.

 

“No you can’t,” Iwaizumi answered seriously, before his expression softened.

 

“What happened?” He asked gently, as if he knew just the normal, shear force in his voice was enough to break the now vulnerable Oikawa before him.

 

For the next few moments, silence enveloped them as Oikawa glanced towards his feet. His eyebrows furrowed as if he was fighting an internal battle of thoughts within him.

 

Then, with his eyes glistening with a speck of few tears, he glanced up. Fists clenched and an expression filled with nothing anguish and sorrow written on Oikawa’s face, he spoke.

 

“I fucked up, Iwa-chan! I fucked up so badly! I don’t know what came over me b-but, [Name], I was so horrible to her!” He began, his voice strained, as he buried his face in his hands.

 

Hajime opened his mouth to respond, before he closed it, and instead, settled a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

“What did you say?” He asked, his eyes fill with concern and sympathy for Oikawa.

 

“I-I was just an idiot! I let my emotions overwhelm me, and I was so horrible to her. I just want to apologize,” Oikawa weeped, as he lifted his face to stare at Iwazumi.

The dark-haired male sighed, before he lifted his arm up, and smacked Oikawa at the back of his head.

 

“OW! Iwa-chan what was that for?! You don’t just-” Oikawa began, but he was interrupted by Iwaizumi.

 

“Because you’re an idiot!” The dark-haired male growled. His response caused Oikawa to scowl at him, as he wiped the few tears away from the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

Then, Iwaizumi was about to speak once more, when they were interrupted by a cough. This caused both Iwaizumi and Oikawa to turn towards the sound to see the familiar long, raven hair, pale skin, and gleaming red eyes.

 

Eri smiled apologetically towards them as she raised her arm and waved as a greeting.

 

“Hi,” She began, smiling a closed-eyes smile.

 

To her response, Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Eri, while Oikawa merely said her name in surprise.

 

“Yeah, it’s me! Sorry, I could not help but overhear as I was walking by that you and [Name] had a fight?” She inquired, blinking innocently, and tilting her head.

 

Iwaizumi was about to open his mouth to reply, but Oikawa beat him to it.

 

“Yeah, we did. It was my fault though. Why?” He asked, his voice sounding oddly cold. This did not go unnoticed by Eri as her eyebrow twitched. Nonetheless, she gave them a sweet smile.

 

“Weeelllllll, if you want to make up to her then I could help you!” She offered.

 

However, this time, Iwaizumi spoke before Oikawa could interrupt him.

 

“Why would you do that? I mean, not to be rude, but as the Student Council President don’t you have better things than to rescue Shittykawa from the grave he dug for himself?” Iwaizumi asked strongly, as if he was challenging Eri to fight a battle that he knew she would not win.

 

However, the raven-haired female simply smiled, before saying, “Nonsense! Helping a friend in need is obviously more important.”

 

Simultaneously, Oikawa accusingly screamed a “HEY!” at Iwaizumi’s offense remark. But no one cared heard him.

 

Iwaizumi and Eri were having a heavy stare down when the dark-haired male opened his mouth to speak, but Oikawa did so before he could.

“I’d like the help,” Oikawa answered, causing Iwaizumi and Eri’s head to snap towards him. The ace was about to reply to Oikawa’s response before Eri cut him off and spoke instead.

 

“Great! We can get started now, if you’d like!” She exclaimed, grinning.

 

“We can but I’m still in practice unless I….” Oikawa murmured, trailing off. Then, he glanced at Iwaizumi with a pleading look in his eyes.

 

“Iwa-chan-”

 

“Get out of here,” Iwaizumi said, sighing. His response caused Oikawa’s eyes to lit up, as he yelped in glee, and jumped onto Iwaizumi with his arms wrapped around the ace in a hug.

 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed.

 

“It’s no problem,” Iwaizumi began, patting Oikawa on his shoulder. The brunet’s grin widened and he was about to pull away, when Iwaizumi tightens his group on Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

“Be careful, and watch out for Eri,” Iwaizumi whispered, before he pulled away instantly, and pushed Oikawa away from him.

 

His words has caused the brunet’s eyes to widen, as his eyes flickered towards Eri into a narrowed glare for a moment.

 

“Well, see you. Have fun,” Iwaizumi exclaimed, as he waved and began to walk away. As he did so, he felt a pair of ominous crimson eyes digging holes in his back, which caused him to turn around for a moment.

 

There, he saw Oikawa waving at him, and Eri giving him a glare that promised blood.

 

Not being the one to back down, Hajime returned his glare with his own, deciding in that moment, that it was about time he paid a certain [h/c] female a visit.

 


	12. chapter eleven

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

**chapter eleven;** _when a flame was ignited in the Ice Queen’s heart_

* * *

 

 

Presently, Oikawa and Eri were in the library.

 

During this time of day, after school, not many hung around, and those that did, sat in corners with earphones plugged in their ears, obviously hinting that they desired to be alone.

 

This meant that Oikawa and Eri were the only ones that were  _actually_ socializing.

 

The two were sitting opposite each other, with a  notebook opened in front of them that had bullet points listed on it.

 

The noise from their conversation was excused as anyone was barely in the library, and so, the two continued their conversation.

 

“Is there something else I could add to this list? I feel like all these gifts just…  _Aren’t, [Name]_ , you know? I want to get something right to make up to her for being such an asshole,” Oikawa muttered, spinning his mechanical pencil in his fingers.

 

Secretly, Eri narrowed her eyes at him, one finger, and one eyebrow twitching in agitation.

 

Then, she scoffed.

 

“I don’t even know why you are bothering with [Name], honestly. She was the one that picked a fight with you, not the other way around. If anything, that ska- I mean, she should apologize. I mean really, how can you even stand to look at her after what she said to you?” Eri inquired, an ugly scowl plastered upon her face.

 

Instantly, Iwaizumi’s words, “ _Be careful and watch out for Eri,”_ echoed in Oikawa’s mind.

 

The brunette narrowed his eyes at Eri, and smiled sickeningly sweet at her.

 

“You know, for someone who claims herself to be [Name]’s  _bestfriend_ , you sure do seem very against her,” Oikawa began, his eyes slitting due to the intense stare he had fixated on Eri.

 

This caused the black-haired female’s eyes to widen in surprise.

 

“And how exactly would  _you_ know what [Name] said to me?” Oikawa asked, leaning forward with a cunning expression on his face.

 

The male tilted his head dangerously.

 

“Were you there? Eavesdropping on our conversation?”  He asked.

 

The intenseness of his stare caused Eri to freeze in surprise, as small droplets of sweat began to form at the back of her neck. She tried to look away from Oikawa’s menacing gaze, however, no matter  _how_ hard she tried, she wasn’t able to.

 

It was like the infamous ‘looking at a venomous snake’ metaphor that is referred to often. As described, it as if the venomous snake knew all the answers, and was waiting for one to tell the truth. And, if they didn’t, then the venomous snake  _will end them_ right  _then_ , and  _there_.

 

Dare she say, Oikawa appeared to be  _frightening_ , and she could  _almost_ tell why they called him the Grand King.  _Almost._

 

But not being the one to be easily scared, Eri snapped out of her trance, before she nonchalantly shrugged. Because after all, no matter how Grand the King, they were always tricked by lying, and manipulating witches.

 

Eri laughed, before responding to Oikawa.

 

“I was just curious,” She said, smiling sincerely, causing Oikawa to snap out of his trance and his normal, carefree expression to reappear on his face.

 

“Now, back to [Name]’s gift! I know  _just_ what to get  _her_ ,” Eri said, smirking cunningly.

 

***

 

The golden doorbell to [Name]’s house rung.

 

Just like back in chapter four, the person who answered the door was not [Name] herself, but her younger sister Miho.

 

Miho’s eyes widened, as she saw the familiar boy she had not for a long time, standing before her.

 

Only this time, he looked much more mature than he did from the last time she saw him, and she could not help but notice that  _YAAAASSSS, puberty had done him justice._ [1]

 

“Hot damn,” She said, thinking out-loud, while at the same time, the visitor asked, “Hey, is [Name] here?”

 

Afterwards, the silence that engulfed the two became so thick that a kitchen knife could have been able to slice through it. Well, for the visitor it was.

 

Miho merely giggled at the flustered expression the male had on his face, before she spoke.

 

“She’s here. Why don’t you come in?” She said, as she fully opened the door so that they could enter.

 

The visitor bowed before he entered, murmuring a low, “Sorry for the intrusion.”

 

His politeness caused Miho giggle as she turned towards him.

 

“You’re the second  _HOT,_ well, the first one was cute but not really my type, but you are a very  _HOT_ guy to visit my sister in such a short amount of time. I mean, I don’t blame you she’s really pretty, but I want to get some too, you know,” She babbled, winking.

 

Her response caused the male to shriek, as a blush appeared appeared on his face.

 

“W-What-” He began, his face extremely flustered, before Miho interrupted him with another giggle.

 

“I’m only joking with ya, cute-” Miho said, but she was cut off. [2]

 

“Ha… jime?” [Name] inquired, her voice etched with surprise, and her eyes widened.

 

Both, Miho and the visitor, Iwaizumi, turned their heads towards [Name], who stood at the stairs, wearing a sleeveless, white dress printed with various coloured flowers, that reached up to her knees; and with her hair worn in a braid.

 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi greeted.

 

“Hey yourself,” [Name] replied with a small smile, as she walked downstairs. Then, she motioned her head towards the living room, indicating Iwaizumi to follow her.

 

The male instantly did, and both sat on a sofa simultaneously, a big, awkward amount of distance in between them.

 

Miho blinked, suddenly realizing that she had became the third-wheel.

 

She pouted, before she ‘hmphed.’

 

Nonetheless, there was a small smile on her face.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone to settle whatever it is you need to settle. I had heaps of homework to do anyway,” She muttered under her breath, as she closed the door connecting the living room with the corridor.

 

In response to her leaving, [Name] had said simply said an “okay, and have fun.”

 

Right after, an awkward silence commenced between [Name] and Iwaizumi as they turned their attention on each other, and neither of them spoke.

 

After a while, Iwaizumi coughed awkwardly, before he decided to speak.

 

“So,” He began, a light hue of pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“So yourself,” [Name] replied, grinning,

 

The pink spread further across Iwaizumi’s cheeks, before he coughed, awkwardly, once again.

 

“I’m here to talk about Trashykaw- I meant, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started, and the grin from [Name]’s face disappeared, being replaced by her usual stoic one.

 

Noticing the change in her expression, Iwaizumi instantly corrected himself.

 

“N-Not like that! Never like that!  I just came here to apologize on his behalf because he was an idiot, and he really didn’t mean what he said--”

 

“--He did,” [Name] interrupted Iwaizumi, whom’s eyes widened.

 

The male opened his mouth to speak, but [Name] spoke before him.

 

“And so did I. It was all said in the moment, yes, but that’s precisely why we both meant what we said. We let our emotions overwhelm our judgement, and our true insecurities override our fake, pretended apatheticness. During that fight, we both said what we truly wanted to, and that’s that. Oikawa’s not denying it, and I’m not denying it. We lost it and I guess we really, really,  _truly_ hurt each other,” [Name] spoke, her eyebrows furrowing together.

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in surprise, and the [h/c] female directed her steel gaze towards him.

 

A softness, etched with sincere regret was visible in [Name]’s eyes.

 

“I’m at fault just as much as he is, if not more,” She continued, the last bit spoken under her breath.

 

She inhaled, and exhaled as she flickered her gaze towards her hands, that were clenched together on her lap.

 

“So please, don’t offer me an apology on his behalf. I don’t deserve it,” [Name] muttered, flickering her gaze towards Iwaizumi.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“[Name], it takes two to tango. Don’t blame yourself for the entire situation either. Oikawa is not the brightest crayon in the box,” Iwaizumi said strongly.

 

His response evoked a soft laugh from [Name].

 

“As much as I wish that wasn’t true, it sadly is. He doesn’t the same smoothness he thinks he does to back him up for the things he blabbers. And Hajime, I never did say that I blame myself,” [Name] replied cheekily, grinning.

 

Iwaizumi sighed, as if he had just lost. “I can never win against you can I?”

 

“Nope!” [Name] began in a cheery voice, a chuckle escaping her, before she continued.

 

“But back to our conversation, I don’t blame myself. In our last fight, we both made mistakes but that’s okay. Because after all, growth will not occur if the room for it doesn’t exist. And after our little banter, it does, so don’t worry. We’ll both eventually work through it,” [Name] said, smiling.

 

The sincerity of her smile was so contagious, that Iwaizumi could not help return it, and gaze at her with unspoken wonder.

 

Without thinking, he spoke.

 

“You’re still the same as ever, huh? I can’t believe I thought you changed and I helped Eri, I, I helped her start all that  _Ice Queen_ bullshit about you. That was just so, so, shitty of me to do to you. I can’t believe I did. I’m really sorry for-”

 

[Name] cut him off.

 

“We’ve already talked about this. Stop apologizing about that already,” [Name] said, and she sighed.

 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to reply, before he decided against it, and kept it closed instead. Afterwards, a heavy silence engulfed.

 

From outside the living room, Miho, who has eavesdropping on their conversation, softly groaned to herself.

 

“Why does nee-chan always have to everything into a spitting wisdom lecture?” She muttered to herself, cringing at her older sister’s tactics of being socially awkward with guys who  _clearly_ seemed to like her.

 

 _I don’t blame her_ , Miho thought to herself.  _It is genetical, and she did take after mom._

 

 _I, on the other hand,_  She thought, glancing down at her stomach with a sorrowful look.

 

_Took after dad for worse than good-_

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell bell rang.

 

The brunette groaned.

 

“Not again! Gosh, how many visitors are we going to have today?” Miho spoke, as she stood fully and walked towards the door.

 

She clicked it unlocked, and opened it, only to see…

 

“Hello?” She called, when she saw that no one was there.

 

Slightly scared, she blinked in confusion, glancing around, before she nonchalantly shrugged.

 

She was about to close the door when her eyes landed on the box that was left at their doorstep, with a card left on top.

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

 

“I wonder what this is,” She muttered to herself, as she bent down and picked up the box in her hands. While holding the box in one arm, she used her other to open up the card that left on top.

 

It was nameless. There was no to  _who,_ or  _who_ from.

 

All that was written in neat, clear, italic writing was that:  _I’m sorry._

 

“Sorry, for what?” Miho muttered out loud, before the box shook slightly, causing the brunette to snap her attention towards it. Then, the box opened, to reveal a small kitten in it.

 

Both the kitten, and Miho stared at each other, before the horrors of reality began to register within her mind.

 

Frantically, she was about to throw the box away, when the kitten mewled and jumped on her, causing her to release a high-pitched scream.

 

Both [Name] and Iwaizumi who were sitting in awkward silence, snapped their head towards the door, when they heard Miho scream.

 

Especially, [Name], whom’s eyes widened in concern.

 

“That was-” Iwaizumi began, but [Name]’s voice overpowered his.

 

“MIHO!” [Name] screamed frantically in concern, as she ran towards towards the entrance of their home.

 

There, she saw Miho fainted on the ground,  with signs of rashes on her skin. This causes her eyes to widen in shock, as waves of panic began to flow through her.

 

She was about to run towards Miho, when Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from doing so.

 

This infuriated the [h/c] female.

 

“Hajime, WHAT THE HELL? LET ME GO! MY SISTER-”

 

“[Name], DON’T! The same thing will happen to you! Look over there!” Iwaizumi demanded, pointing to the animal next to Miho.

 

Angrily, [Name] followed the direction his finger pointed in, to see a kitten.

 

Instantly, her eyes widened impossibly huge.

 

“No…It can’t be…” She uttered, her eyebrows shooting up, and her jaw opening wide in shock.

 

Iwaizumi unwraps his arm from [Name]’s waist, flickering his gaze towards her. Instantly, [Name] snapped her head towards him, nothing but  _pure anger_ written all over her face.

 

“Call an ambulance. Get Miho the treatment she needs,” She ordered to Iwaizumi, as she clenched her fist in anger.

 

“I’m useless here anyway because I’m allergic to kittens as well. I can’t help her without endangering myself, so you do it,” She hissed, and right away, Iwaizumi obliged.

 

As he called the ambulance, he spoke to [Name].

 

“I wonder who did this, and  _why?_  Miho is too swee-”

 

“She did it because of  _me_ ,” [Name] said, cutting Iwaizumi off. “All this time, she’s been calling out to me, and I haven’t answered.” [3]

 

“It’s about time I do. I know exactly  _who’s_ responsible for this, and she’s going to  _pay_ for it  _right now!”_ [Name] snapped, as she turned away from Iwaizumi and raced out of the house.

 

The expression of hatred and vengeance that Iwaizumi saw on [Name] before she left, left him frozen.

 

And in that moment, he remembered.

 

_Exactly why he had labelled her as the Ice Queen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I added that because I'm a fucking memer :)   
> and honestly, I think everyone in the hq!! fandom is low-key a slut for Hajime so that reaction from Miho is pretty normal.   
> [2] MIHO IS LIKE ME IN THIS MOMENT  
> I would flirt the heck out of Iwaizumi irl tbh. Basically, I was imprinting a lot my own thoughts through Miho on Iwa-chan ;D  
> [3] its a pun because she didn't "answer" back and Iwaizumi is on the phone. haha haha hahaha.... I'll shoot myself, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> [this chapter hasn't been proof read so please excuse any grammatical errors]


	13. chapter twelve

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.  
  
 

* * *

 **chapter twelve** ;  _commencement of a comeback_

* * *

 

 

The hue of the sky was in between, and sun’s brightness was dim as it sat near six o’clock in the sky. As far as one’s eyes could see  the top of the seemingly endless sky, it was evoked in hues of dark grey. From there, it blended into beautiful hues of various violets, pinks, oranges, and yellows. A gentle, humid breeze swayed the trees and the swings in the park, as light poles glowed dimly. Many indulged within their evening exercises (youngsters jogging, elders walking), and others  played joyously in the playground of the park. Amongst them, was Eri, who sat on a swing, with a soda can in her hand.

 

Her obscure eyes watched Oikawa like a snake observing its prey, as the brunet paced around frantically. His fingers twitched in anticipation, he constantly muttered to himself, and occasionally, he would gnaw on his bottom lip as if he was anxious about an unpredicted outcome.

 

Eri flipped the soda can open, before bringing it up to her lips, and beginning to drink some of soda inside it. While doing so, her ears twitched,  and she carefully listened to teach word that Oikawa muttered to himself.

 

“I hope she likes my gift. I’ve never really talked to her about animals but judging from her cold persona, she has to have a soft spot for something right? And I can envision her to be an animal lover, specifically, cats. They do seem to have similar personality… Ah, I seriously hope she accepts it as an apology,” Oikawa continued to mutter.

 

With each word he spoke to himself, Eri’s eyebrow twitched. Her grip on her soda began to tighten, until her fists turned white. Then, in one gulp, she chugged it down her throat, before removing it from her lips, and  gritting her teeth.

 

“Hopefully, she finds the kitten to be cu-”

 

“Would you shut up about [Name] for once?!” Eri snapped, furiously turning her head towards Oikawa, and glaring at him with ferocity.

 

Her response caused Oikawa to halt in the middle of his speech to himself, and his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change in her attitude.

 

Then, he raised an eyebrow at her in question.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Oikawa asked, his voice inclined heavy sarcasm, and he gazed at Eri with a calculating and intense gaze.

 

The raven-haired female’s eyes widened, and she felt it again: Oikawa’s snake-like stare, that seemed to  _challenge_ her to defy against him.

 

Unconsciously, she gulped, and her fingers twitched. Knowing that this was it, and she was sick of pretending to be sweet, Eri decided to  _finally_ let her true intentions seep through.

 

Besides, what could Oikawa, the school’s ‘idiotic heartthrob’ could  _possibly_ do?

 

Eri grinned.

 

“I uh mean to say that, all you do is talk about [Name]. [Name] this, [Name] that, it’s starting to become  _slightly_ annoying. Besides, why do you even bother with her, when you have me?” She said, as she bent down and settled her drink on the ground. Then, she stood up, and strode towards Oikawa until they were only a few inches apart.

 

She was too close to him for comfort.

 

“I am  _way_ better than [Name],” Eri said, smirking. She leaned on her tiptoes, and puckered her lips, closing the distance in between their faces. However, before her lips could touch Tooru’s for a kiss, the brunet stepped away from her, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“I think there’s a misunderstanding here,” Oikawa said, holding up his hands in front of him. “I’m not looking for--” He spoke, but he was interrupted by Eri.

 

The raven-haired female gritted her teeth in anger, and she clenched her fist tightly. Subsequently, she snapped.

 

“Why the hell is it always [Name]?!! Why are you  _so_ OBSESSED WITH HER?! Why the hell do you even care?! She’s a bitch! She does nothing but ruin lives! Even after I got someone to hurt her, she didn’t back off. Not to mention, she treated you like trash on the streets that was spat at, and you still cling onto her like a freaking love sick puppy?! Why do you even bother?! She’s probably hospitalized by now!” Eri yelled, fury written all over face.

 

Her words caused Oikawa to freeze, as his eyes widened impossibly huge. In that moment, two things registered in his mind.

 

One: the black-bluish skin on [Name]’s face, he recalled touching when he went to her house. [1]

Two: the words, ‘ _she is probably hospitalized’_ began to repeat in his mind like a mantra.

 

His eyebrows furrowed in anger, as anger began to write itself on his face.

 

With a deadly glare now directed at Eri, Oikawa stepped closer to her, a dangerous aura radiating off of him.

 

“What do you mean she’s hospitalized?” Oikawa hissed, clenching his fist in anger.

 

Eri gulped slightly, but nonetheless, a smirk appeared on her face.

 

“Didn’t you know? [Name] and Miho are allergic to cats-” Eri began. However, she was unable to finish her sentence, because with extreme force, a fist connected connected to her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Back in chapter five, Oikawa touched [Name]'s cheeks when he went to her house which was bruised.


	14. chapter thirteen

**[WARNING: SLIGHT SWEARING AND VIOLENCE]**

* * *

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

  
_Preciously:_

_“What do you mean she’s hospitalized?” Oikawa hissed, clenching his fist in anger._

 

_Eri gulped slightly, but nonetheless, a smirk appeared on her face._

 

_“Didn’t you know? [Name] and Miho are allergic to cats-” Eri began. However, she was unable to finish her sentence, because with extreme force, a fist connected connected to her cheek._

 

 

* * *

 

 **chapter thirteen;**   _Ice Queen strikes back_

* * *

 

Eri screamed in pain as the impact of the punch sent her falling to the ground. She landed on the left side of her face, which meant the pavement of the concrete rubbed against the skin of her left cheek, arm, and leg harshly, grazing it.

 

She felt the taste of a heavy, metallic liquid forming in her mouth, and she coughed. Moments later, she tried to turn her head to view her attacker, but she unable to, for she was punched ruthlessly in the face once again; causing her to yell in pain. Additionally, she felt extra weight on her fallen form, meaning that her attacker had sat on her.

 

Her attacker grabbed her by her hair.

 

“AH-”

 

“Don’t AH me, you stupid bitch!” Her attacker snapped, a fiery expression of fury burning brighting on their face.

“You don’t get to whine about your pain, not after what you did to Miho! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT?! You’re going to pay for ever messing with her, you ratchet hoe! I was fine with you  _hurting me,_ but how DARE you hurt Miho?! Huh? Answer me!” [Name] shrieked, as she tightened her grip on Eri’s hair, and pulled onto it, making the raven-haired scream out in pain.

 

Oikawa, who had remained frozen this entire time, snapped out of his thoughts. His eyes shifted to Eri, who was mercilessly being attacked by [Name].  

 

His eyes widened impossible huge, as his mind registered that the very person he was frantically worrying over, was now before him.

 

Oikawa would have just stood there, frozen on the spot and indulged in his thoughts if it was not for the horrible and gruesome image before him: Eri beginning to bleed heavily, and [Name]’s arm lifted up in the air, fist clenched, ready to hit Eri once again. However, before she could, Oikawa quickly ran behind her, and grabbed her by her elbow.

 

When he did, [Name] instantly turned her head towards him.

 

Her fury morphed into surprise, and then, betrayal filled her eyes.

 

Oikawa’s breath hitched in his throat, and he  _almost_ regretted his actions of reaching out to her, for her own good.

 

Nonetheless, momentarily, [Name]’s emotions seemed to overwhelm her reasoning.

 

“You were in this too?” She asked, her voice inclined with disbelief and anger.

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply and deny that no, he was not involved, how dare she belittle him so much. However, suddenly, it felt like a big, yellow school bus hitting him because he realized that he  _was._  

 

“I-I-I-” He began, stammering, his eyes widening in terror.

 

This was the only response that [Name] needed.

 

The [h/c] female’s gaze changed into a harsh glare. She growled, and snatched her arm away from Oikawa. While doing so, she released her grip on Eri’s hair and stood up.

 

“I can’t believe this! I knew that I said harsh things to you, that I hurt you, but I never anticipated you to sink so deep; to get yourself involved with  _HER_ , in order to seek your revenge on me,” She hissed.

 

Her words caused the brunet’s eyes to widen more, and in that moment, if possible, Oikawa  _swore_ that it felt as if his heart had been shattered.

 

However, [Name] could care less for she did not even spare him a glance. Instead, she turned towards Eri’s fallen form on the ground, glaring at her.

 

“I’ve had it with  _you_ , and your cheap little games Eri. I’ve let you seek your revenge on me for more than enough. And for what exactly? The fact that Hajime kissed me when he was dating you in Junior High? Is that it?! I can’t believe I let you blame me for his actions, and for something I did not do. Much less, I can’t believe I felt guilty for this long even though in no way  _or_ form, that incident was my fault. I guess, truly, Hajime realized what a witch you are, before I did. But now, things are going to change,” [Name] hissed, and she walked closer towards Eri.

 

[Name] bent down, grabbed Eri’s collar, and lifted her up to her height so that they saw each other eye to eye.

 

Eri barely blinked her crimson irises, as black spots began to cloud her vision. However, the danger that [Name]’s eyes threatened; she saw it loud and clear.

 

“It’s time for YOU to find out what a witch I can be when you mess with my sister,” [Name] threatened. Then, she threw Eri back on the ground like a dead corpse, not caring if she worsened her condition.

 

“Watch your back,” [Name] hissed, turning away from Eri, and beginning walk away. However, before she could completely do so, she glanced at Oikawa.

 

“I still can’t believe that you were part of this. Don’t speak to me ever again,” She spoke, coldly.

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and [Name] walked away, leaving the premises.


	15. chapter fourteen

**[WARNING: SLIGHT SWEARING]**

* * *

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

 

 **chapter fourteen** ;  _Memoirs of Oikawa Tooru from Junior High_

 

* * *

 

It was the aftermath of [Name] leaving. Eri laid on the ground, coughing, and struggling to stand, while Oikawa stood still in surprise.

 

The harsh and cold words that [Name] had uttered to him before leaving had not registered in his mind. The information that [Name] had carelessly leaked, caused thoughts to swarm in his head, zone out, and prevent him from even making the slightest of movement.

 

Her words,  _‘_ _Hajime kissed me when he was dating you in Junior High,’_ rung in his mind like a mantra.

 

He was unable to wrap his head around the said words, much less even begin to comprehend that  _his_ best friend had kissed [Name].

 

Eri, who laid on the park’s pavement like a dead fish with blood running down her mouth, glared at Oikawa.

 

“Are you not going to help me?” She asked, coughing and her voice sounding hoarse.

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at her, and her abhorrent condition. Despite being labelled as  _‘crap’_ or ‘ _trash’_ continuously, he had enough morals to help those in need.

 

However, Eri was far from ‘those’ in need.

 

He smiled sickeningly sweet at her.  
 

“No, I think I have done enough damage already,” He replied, and turned his back to her, before he began to walk away.

 

To his response, Eri cursed under her breath.

 

“Just you wait [Name], I’m going to seek my revenge on you and make your life a living hell,” She cursed to herself. She gritted her teeth in anger and she continued to struggle.

 

Meanwhile, Oikawa, who was just exiting the park, became lost in thoughts of anxiousness and utter regret. Simultaneously, he could not help but recall a certain memory from Junior High School.

 

***

_It was late afternoon, after school. The sun hung high in the sky, burning brightly, and engulfing all premises with its light. The sky was painted a calming, bright baby blue, and white cotton-candy-like clouds hovered above the ground._

 

_Today, at this odd hour,  the streets of Miyagi prefecture were crowded by students of Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High school, because they were released early, meaning that their school day was short. Of course, many students enjoyed this rare opportunity to the fullest by creating plans to hang out with their friends. Amongst these students, was the infamous duo of Iwaizumi & Oikawa._

 

_The two stood in line for Karaoke. While doing do, they conversed._

 

_Iwaizumi, sipped on the milkshake he had bought earlier, through a straw. He withdrew it from his lips, and opened his mouth to talk._

 

_“I’m broke up with Eri,” He said, glancing at Oikawa._  
 

_The brunet was in the middle of chewing on a piece of milk bread, before Iwaizumi’s words caused him to choke._

 

_Oikawa slapped his chest in order to swallow the food, and when he did, he turned towards Iwaizumi with a confused expression on his face._

 

_“Iwa-chan, you can’t just say that out of nowhere when we were just back stabbing Ushijima. I choked! I could have died!” He cried dramatically, animated tears running down his face._

 

_Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitched in anger, and for Oikawa, in a warning. The brunet apologized instantly._

 

_“Sorry sorry! Anyway, that was sudden, but why? Is a relationship too much for you to handle Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, grinning._

 

_Iwaizumi growled, and instantly, hit the brunet over his head, causing him to cry out in pain._

 

_“Stop joking, Shittykawa! This is serious! And to answer your question, something is_ _wrong_ _with Eri, and I mean that_ _seriously_ _. She didn't show it to me, but I’ve seen it with my own eyes. She was unhealthily obsessed with our relationship, and got jealous whenever I talked to anyone. Yesterday, after school, I saw her threatening a girl whom’s pencil I had borrowed. And occasionally, she talked a lot of shit about you too. It was worrying, so I ended it,” Iwaizumi replied, his eyebrows furrowed._

 

_“And besides…” He said, trailing off, as a light pink dust appeared on his cheeks._

 

_Not knowing how to reply to his first response, Oikawa decided to focus on the ‘besides.’_

 

_He raised an eyebrow, and took a bite out of his milk bread._  
 

_“Besides what?” He asked, and took a step forward. His eyes flickered towards the counter in front of them, noting that it was nearly their turn to order._

 

_“I like someone else--” Iwaizumi began, and took a step forward. However, before he could finish his sentence, the worker at the counter cut him off._

 

_“Good afternoon,” A soft voice greeted, causing Iwaizumi to freeze at its familiarity._

 

_Instantly, the dark-haired male snapped his head towards the worker. His eyes widened, and the pink on his cheeks expanded._

 

_“[N-Name],” Iwaizumi said, his eyes widening, as he examined her; her hair tied and she wore the worker’s uniform; a red button up shirt, with a name tag pinned to it._

 

_“Hajime-kun?” [Name] asked, her eyes widening. Then, it flickered towards Oikawa._

 

_The two held onto their eye-contact for a few moments, before [Name] turned her head towards Iwaizumi again._

 

_“What are you doing here? Where’s Eri?” She asked, her eyes widening in curiousity._

 

_Iwaizumi inwardly winced. Then, he replied to [Name], rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and his cheeks flushed red more. While [Name] and Iwaizumi indulged in a conversation, unbeknownst to them, Oikawa observed them carefully. Mostly Iwaizumi._

 

_From his occasional stutters, to gleeful smiles, the brunet instantly knew who the ‘someone else’ was that had his friend smitten._

***

_Later that day, Iwaizumi waited behind the Karaoke building after hours, where he knew the staff left from. When he was talking to [Name] earlier, he had asked her what time she finished work, and had told her he would wait for her because he needed to tell her something. The [h/c] female was merely confused about the information she was told, before she nodded, and reluctantly agreed._

 

_And so, for the 5th time what seemed to be out of  nervousness, Iwaizumi glanced down at his phone to check the time. While he was doing so, a few metres behind Iwaizumi, Oikawa stood ‘guard’ to make sure that no one was watching them, or interrupted them._

 

_Or, at least, he was meant to._

 

_The brunet simply stood there, pouting in boredom at being the third wheel, as he played a game called ‘Flippy Bird’ on his phone. That was until a girl with short-raven hair, who had  teary crimson eyes, approached him._

 

_“Move it Oikawa,” She snapped, causing the brunet to gaze up from his phone._

 

_His eyes widened when he realized who it was: Iwaizumi’s ex, Eri._

 

_When he saw the tears that were welled up in her eyes, he felt a pang of sympathy. This is because he knew that those tears were caused by Iwaizumi breaking up with her a few hours ago. So, seeing him confess to someone else would be the last thing she needed._

 

_“Sorry, but you can’t go through,” Oikawa said. For your own sake, He thought._  
 

_His response caused Eri to growl._

 

_“I can and I will! Did Iwaizumi put you up to this?! After that jerk broke up with me, he leaves you, his best friend to even prevent me from seeing my_ _OWN_ _best friend that I want to cry to?! What is wrong with you two?!” Eri hissed, as she pushed to move past Oikawa._

 

_The brunet grabbed her shoulders and tried to hold her back._

 

_“That’s not it, Eri. You don’t understand--” Oikawa said, but Eri cut him off, as she pried his arms off her._

 

_“LET ME GO! [Name]! [Name]! [Name], you wouldn’t believe--” Eri cried, as she ran away from Oikawa, and towards the back entrance of the karaoke building. As she did, Oikawa ran after her, calling out to her._

 

_But Eri did not listen, and continued to run. She was about to call out to [Name] once again, until the sight before caused her to freeze._

 

_Not only her, but also Oikawa, who was right on her trail._

 

_Eri’s eyes widened, as she saw [Name] push Iwaizumi away from her, harshly._

 

_[Name] wiped her lips with the back of her hands, and glared at Iwaizumi._

 

_“Hajime, what the hell?!” She snapped, glaring at the dark-haired male, who’s eyes were wide due to the cruel rejection he was just bestowed with by [Name]._

 

_“I-I--” Iwaizumi stuttered, his voice inclined with sorrow from the heartbreak._  
 

_“You’ve just dumped my best friend, and then kiss me right away, expecting that I would reciprocate? What the hell is wrong with you?!” [Name] snapped, anger and annoyance written all over her face._

 

_Iwaizumi opened his mouth to reply, but he struggled to form words._

 

_Simultaneously, anger began to seep within Eri as everything slipped past her. Everything except the image of [Name] and Iwaizumi kissing._

 

_Her heart began to_ _burn._

 

_Iwaizumi, who was still unable to form a proper answer to [Name]’s cruel accusation, uttered the only thing that came to his mind._

 

_“I-Ice. You are so cold like ice. I-Ice Queen,” He stammered, causing [Name]’s anger to morph into confusion._

 

_“What-” The [h/c] female said, before she was cut off._

 

_“You bitch!” A familiar, sharp voice snapped, causing everyone to turn towards the speaker._

 

_[Name]’s eyes widened. “E-Eri?” She murmured, before realization sunk in, and she gasped._

 

_“It’s not what it looks like--” [Name] began, holding up her hands. However, like before, Eri cut her off._

 

_“SHUT UP! I don’t want to hear it! You’re such a bitch, I hate you!” Eri screeched, clenching her fist. Her words caused [Name]’s eyes to widen, as a hurtful expression appeared on her face. She was about to talk once more in order to defend herself, however Eri was not having it._

 

_“You’re going to regret this!” Eri hissed, before she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, and stomped away._

 

_Simultaneously, Iwaizumi turned his back to [Name], before he grabbed Oikawa and began to walk away, leaving the [h/c] female on her own, with sorrow and surprise written all over face._

 

_[Name] simply watched as she was left alone in the darkness by the only two people she considered to be her friends._

 

_The [h/c] female turned her head away, tears prickling the corner of her eyes. She failed to notice the sympathetic gaze, that seemed to take all the blame and offer a sincere apology for everyone’s actions that Oikawa gave her._  
  
Instead, she muttered what she always did to herself.  
  
  
"It doesn’t matter... I’ll be gone soon anyway, it doesn’t matter."

***

In the dead silence of the premises, in which doctors and nurses ran about, Iwaizumi and [Name] waited outside the room in which Miho was put in, hoping to hear news about her condition.

 

Iwaizumi was leaning against a wall, his gaze focused on [Name], observing her. The [h/c] female’s eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips were in a straight line, signs that indicated that she was lost in deep thought. Then, suddenly, [Name]’s eyes flickered towards Iwaizumi.

 

Her eyes met his in a deep stare, before she uttered the words that left Iwaizumi breathless.

 

“Hajime-kun,” [Name] began, smiling at him. “Will you go out with me?” 


	16. chapter fifteen

**The Love Game-:**  The Love Game is a monthly trend at Aobajosai High School in which majority of the students nominate two people to participate in the game. Each gender votes for the person that is the opposite gender of the voter. In other words, boys are required to vote for girls, and vice versa. The two that receive the most votes are require to participate in this game of love as the the race to see "who falls for the other first " begins for a month. Of course, those most nominated are free to pull out of the game if they wish to do so. When this happens, the one who had the most votes next in line, will be put to participate. It was a fun trend created by students to find a boyfriend/girlfriend. But soon, it turned into a competition between people to win the hearts of the most popular in school: The Grand King & The Ice Queen.

* * *

 

**chapter fifteen;** _jealousy and feelings leak_

 

* * *

 

Another school day at Aobajousai High School had gone by and passed without a hitch. As a result, presently, it was after school which meant all the extra curriculum activities were currently ongoing. Like in  _Chapter Ten,_  sounds of sneakers hitting against the sleek gym floor echoed throughout the gym as the Seijou Boys Volleyball team were currently in practice.

 

Basically, everything was the same as it was in  _Chapter Ten_ : Oikawa and Iwaizumi were practicing together, the brunet setting the ball for the ace, who spiked it with ease.

 

With each throw, with each pass, Oikawa’s eyebrows were constantly furrowed together in concentration. His pupils were wide, and facial features were scrunched together as sweat dripped down his forehead, and at the back of his neck. The aura around him was intense, and everything about him screamed that he was stressed, just like in  _Chapter Ten._

 

However, unlike in  _Chapter Ten_ , Oikawa was not distracted in the least. Not at all.

 

Instead, the anguish that he felt, the storm of emotions that surged within him, fueled his flame. This time, they were not a burden or a distraction. This time, they were the core of his amazing performance which he channeled in all of his movements.

 

Each ball he threw towards Iwaizumi was set perfectly.

 

For what seemed to be for the 10th time, Oikawa threw the ball towards Iwaizumi to spike. Like before, this was set perfectly. So, when the dark-haired male spiked it confidently, his spike was flawless. This led him to yell in pride, and he turned towards Oikawa with a bright grin on his face.

 

“You are doing amazing today, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi praised genuinely.

 

Oikawa, who would normally reply witfully, merely gave his best friend a slight smile in response.

 

This lack of response caused Iwaizumi to raise an eyebrow at the brunet, before his gazed on him turned into a calculating one.

 

Oikawa had turned away from Iwaizumi and was staring intensely at his hands as if he was lost in thought. His eyes were glazed over and he appeared to be close to crying.

 

Instantly, Iwaizumi knew that once again, something was  _really_ wrong with Oikawa. However, he decided that he would question the brunet about it later. And so, without uttering another word, the practice that had halted for a few minutes, commenced once again.

 

***

 

Presently, the practice had been ongoing for an hour. It still would have been if it was not for the loud knock at the gym doors that had interrupted it.

 

Everyone turned towards the visitor to see that it was [Name]. She stood near the doors, with a jacket held in her arms.

 

Nonchalantly, [Name] walked within the gym and made her way towards someone. A few males she had walked past, froze when she was near them, and a small blush had begun to coat their cheeks. [1] The [h/c] female felt stares at the back of her head, which had caused her turn backwards. When she noticed a few staring at her as if she was the one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen. She smiled at them.

 

This only caused their blush to widen, and their lips twitched into slight lovesick grins. Then, she continued to walk towards the person she wanted to see: Iwaizumi.

 

Oikawa, who was gazing at her like a hawk, felt his chest burn slightly in agitation when [Name] had walked past him, and had not even spared him a glance.

 

“You left this at my house, Hajime-kun,” [Name] said, holding Iwaizumi’s jacket out to him.  

 

A minute blush appeared on Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

 

“T-Thanks, [Name]” He said, reluctantly taking his jacket from her.

 

Their small exchange had been apparent and had confused the rest of the team. The few who were smitten by [Name], their blushes disappeared, and their jaws opened in surprise.

 

“W-Wha?! How are you guys on first name basis?!” The tallest member of Seijou’s Volleyball Team, Kindachi, asked.

 

[Name] turned towards him and opened her mouth to reply. However, before she could utter a word, a hand was settled on her shoulder, and someone else spoke instead.

 

“While, she would  _love_  to answer you Kindachi,” Oikawa began, and turned towards the first year, with his lips twitched up in a forced smile. “She  _really NEEDS_  to go, don’t you [Name]? I’ll walk you out,” Oikawa said, smiling down at her.

 

[Name]’s eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. She was unable to form a coherent response to Oikawa’s actions. Then, before anyone else could say something, Oikawa’s hand shifted from her shoulder to her wrist. He tugged at it gently and signaled her to follow him.

 

Not knowing what to do and being unable to register what had occurred, [Name] obliged him effortlessly. Oikawa turned towards her, and give her a forced smile.

 

“After all, we are on first name basis  _too_ , aren’t we?” He murmured, as he and [Name] exited the gym.

 

As they left the gym, the remainder of the Volleyball gym stood in an awkward silence, not knowing what to make of the situation, or knowing what to do.

 

Iwaizumi sighed in relief as he brought his jacket closer to himself. This had broken the silence in the heavy atmosphere (caused by Oikawa’s evident jealousy) and all the members of Seijou turned towards their Vice Captain.

 

“He’s finally returning to his senses,” Iwaizumi began in a murmur, and a smile appeared on his face. “He’s finally pursuing her on his own,” He finished, feeling genuinely happy for Oikawa.

 

Although, as soon as he finished speaking, he felt countless of stares on him. This caused him to raise an eyebrow and he shifted his eyes towards the direction where he felt the stares from.

 

He looked to see his team-mates looking at him with mockery etched expressions and wide idiotic grins plastered on their faces. This led a shade of pink embarrassment to coat his cheeks, and he furrowed his eyebrows in anger.

 

It only worsened when Matsukawa and Hanamaki began to tease him.

 

“Aw, is Iwa-chan happily giving up on his love so his best friend can be happy?” Matsukawa said, and puckered his lips.

 

“Sho romantic~” Hanamaki added, and grinned. However, the teasing vibe died instantly when Iwaizumi angrily smacked them with his rolled jacket and yelled a  _very_ loud “SHUT UP!”

 

***

 

“It would be nice if you could let me go now,” [Name] said, once her and Oikawa were quite a distance away from the gym.

 

Her voice caused the brunet to halt. However, he did not release his hold on [Name]’s wrist. Instead, his grip became tighter. It was not tight enough to hurt her or apply any sort of painful pressure. But, it was tight enough so that [Name] would not be able to pull her wrist back if she wanted to.

 

Her eyebrow twitched in agitation.

 

“Listen To-”  
 

“Listen [Name],” Oikawa interrupted her and said.

 

He turned towards her and gazed at her with nothing but an extremely serious gaze.

 

“This  _game_ is  _still on_ , and I intend to  _win_ it. I want you to feel what I did, suffer for me to notice you, like I did. I  _will_ make you fall in love with me [Name], just like you made me fall for you,” Oikawa said, and he softly caressed [Name]’s cheek with his fingers.

 

[Name]’s eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth to reply smartly. However, she could not form any words. Her heartbeat began to pound heavily against her rib cage and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

 

She stood in silence for a few moments, staring at Oikawa with bewildered eyes. He returned her stare, and she could not help but notice how  _serious_ and  _different_ he looked. He almost appeared to be someone who was willing to give her the entire world if she asked him to.

 

[Name] sighed and snatched her hand away from Oikawa, surprising him.

 

“Okay,” She began, and Oikawa’s eyes widened.

 

“But just know that I’m not an easy foe to against,” She said and smiled.  _I hope I’m not an easy foe._

 

_Not for my sake, but for yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Referring back to Prologue and just reemphasizing [Name]'s popularity within the school due to her looks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! ^.^ Please let me know what you think :)  
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! ^.^


End file.
